Ninja Art: Dimension Cross & Galaxy Lost
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke meet during the Fourth Ninja War, the clash of sheer power sent out tears a hole in dimensions and they both get sucked in. With their memories either gone or tampered with, they're found by the rangers and Scorpius.
1. Prologue: Reversal of light and shadow

**YO EVERYBODY, I'M BACK, AND WITH A NEW STORY TO BOOT! DON'T WORRY, I'M STILL WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES, JUST THOUGHT STARTING SOMETHING FRESH'D HELP GET MY CREATIVITY GOING SO I'D BE ABLE TO DO MORE UPDATES TO ALL MY WORK HERE ON THE SITE. ****AND IF EVERTHING GOES WELL, MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE TO "DARK DOVE, BRIGHT FOX".**

* * *

They stood apart from one another, one of light the other of darkness.

Naruto glared at his opposite. He hated the way this had turned out but the megalomaniacal desires of one clan couldn't be allowed to outweigh the rest of the world. They could have been great friends. They could have lived peaceably, fought side by side to achieve the end of the ninja world's distress. That life they could have had in Konoha scorned the life they were destined to now. And that life was actually death. For both of them. Then there was everything he learned from his mother and father. Damn the Uchiha clan...the cost of their pride always had to be paid in blood...but never their own! He didn't hate all the members of the clan...but the way they allowed the innocent to suffer so they could sit back and enjoy falsely-earned glory all due to the fact that they can change the color and appearance of their eyes! Now the last remnants had cused this pointless Forth Shinobi World War all due to them wanting to rule over an illusion by going and compleating this "Moon's Eye Plan" thing to cast an infinite Tsukuyomi over all the world. Going into the chakra cloak that resembled the Rikudō Sennin as Sasuke summoned his Amaterasu-covered Susanoo.

The blond winced as his new form's unique sensory ability to detect emotions gave him a clear grasp at how in love with his hate Sasuke had become. Former friend or not, Naruto simply couldn't allow this to go on. But he wasn't sure if he could get past the combined Mangekyō Sharingan jutsus. So he decided to make Sasuke get reckless...and he knew just how to do it. Problem was the blond was going to hate himself for this later.

"Hey Sasuke...what's it like knowing that you cemented your famly legacy of back-stabbing mad dogs?"

"What?" Sasuke whispered with venom.

"You heard me. Thanks to you, the Uchiha are seen as nothing but blood-thirsty traitors! So tell me, what's it feel like to know you shattered the pride of your family and made them be see that way? They'd slit their throats out of shame, not for you, but their lost positions withing the ninja world. It's all the Uchiha ever valued."

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared

"You failed Sasuke...failed to let them keep tho ONE THING THE UCHIHA EVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT! Now rather than looking down upon the world as if they were gods, their looked down upon as vermin that need to be exterminated because of you!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut it Dope, I'm warning you...one more word and I'll kill you!"

"Face it Sasuke...you ment NOTHING to them, just another way for them to strut around boasting! It's why you were born...bragging rights!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY THAT WAY DOPE! THEY LOVED ME MORE THAT ANYTHING!"

"Except status! That's why the Uchiha were plotting a coup d'état and those plans for a take over were why Itachi was ordered to slaughter them! And you KNOW it!" Naruto shot back with a smirk. Seriously, what did Sasuke know about love? He only cared for power and his own petty hate and completely disregarded life, Naruto and Karin were proof of that, it was something Naruto wished the two didn't have in common. On the other hand, Naruto's mother and father _died _to save his life the day he was born.

Sasuke fumed in outrage at that. There was no way that was true!

"How DARE you! Konoha was just jealous of the Uchiha clan and refused their glorious rule. For far too long, the Uchiha Clan had been neglected by the village. THEY were the only founding clan still in the village after that washed-up woman Tsunade left after the Uchiha clan used the Great Shinobi Wars as a cover to assassinate the other members of the Sengu. The mantle of Hokage was the Uchiha's right. Ever since the day Konoha was founded, the Uchiha clan had to endure a subordinate position in the village. The Senjus were long gone, but the Uchiha, the sole surviving founding clan were still kept in a subordinate position. They weren't recognized for what they truly were. It was the Uchiha's strength that supported that village. Without the Sharingan, Konoha would have been blind. For years the Uchiha had kept the peace within the village walls, collected jutsus from enemies giving the village vital knowledge to survive in war, and the Uchiha had done this without once receiving proper thanks for their efforts! As a clan, the Uchiha could endure that lack of thanks. After all, we were patiently waiting in the shadows for a time when this village that the Uchiha founded and put so much effort into keeping alive would ask them to come out of the shadows and receive the recognition that they so truly deserved. But, there were elements within the village that sought to deny the Uchiha what was their right. If they had their way, the Uchiha Clan would be ground to dust and people would forget everything the Uchiha have sacrificed for the good of Konoha. That couldn't be allowed to happen For the good of all within Konoha, the Uchiha Clan were going to take control of the village and slaughter every man, woman, and child that opposed the golden age of the Uchiha! So what if it was going to be iron-fisted slave labor? So what if his clan caused the Kyubbi attack? Who cared if there would have been the corpses of the children in Konoha other than those of Uchiha blood bolted all over the village walls? The Uchha would have been the only ones who mattered! As long as their glory was praised, nothing and no one else mattered and everyone would have gone through life joyful to spend their days as the vassals of the Uchiha clan! But there were those wicked enough to reject that bright future and slaughtered them to ensure the Uchiha were denied that and slaughtered them to keep those with evil hearts in power!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke incredulously. Sheesh...no wonder the Rikudō Sennin chose his successor to be the younger brother. If that point of view was the legacy of the older brother, choosing the one that felt a caring heart was the way to peace was a no-brainer.

"Uh-huh...and compassion is evil how? That's just you trying to excuse your damned hate of everything around you. Sasuke...compassion is no more evil than you can stand on your own when it comes to earning your own strength through honest blood, sweat, and tears."

"What are you saying? I've always been without equal in terms of my power!" Sasuke snapped.

"Right," Naruto said with flat disbelief as he buffed his nails on his jacket, "THAT'S why you've always taken the easy way out by using free power-ups that been handed to you by others. First was that Ten no Juin hickey Orochimaru slapped on you, now you're all about using the Mangekyō Sharingan you got by killing your brother, and when that didn't work out, you carved the eyes out of Itachi's corpse and using them to replace your own eyes! Face it Sasuke, I may use the Kyubbi as a last resort, but at least I can stand on my own under my own power until I'm forced to ride on the fox's back. Unlike you, you don't HAVE any real strength of your own! It never came from your own efforts, just an outside source that's there to make things easy for you!"

Sasuke's pride rejected that. He was the heir to the purest, most sacred bloodline to ever exist and had no equal, yet this witless orphan with no clan name and no way to know what it was like to lose those he cared for and no way to know what a parent's love was telling him he was a weakling and lunatic that was obsessed with killing! That was it! Sasuke dismissed his Mangekyō Sharingan jutsus and charged all his chakra into the only attack that could truly end this. Lightning sparked from his left hand as it formed into a pointed blade, transcending it from a bone and skewn limb into a crackling energy blade.

Naruto's eyes widened then he nodded grimly, knowing where this was going...seemed Naruto's bit of psychological warfare to goad Sasuke into forsaking the Mangekyō Sharingan in this fight worked. A glowing ball of woven, spinning light formed in Naruto's right hand with all the chakra in his body channeled into it

The two jutsus that staked their bonds before that helped form the rift between then now due to their conflicting goals involving their bond: one to keep it intact, the other to sever it.

The two jumped at each other. The scene from three years ago flashing through Naruto's mind, the area around them morphing to the Valley of the End within his mind's eys. History repeating itself.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke roared, thrusting his lightning covered hand at Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, thrusting the orb at Sasuke.

The two attacks collided, creating a massive orb of black energy. Within the orb, the two struggled for supremacy. Neither gave an inch and put more power into their attacks. Sasuke grit his teeth as Naruto matched him in power. Glowing white cracks formed on the ball of energy and it exploded as all the energy swirled where Naruto and Sasuke's attacks clashed. Causing a black hole appeared before them, sucking them both in. The hole closed, and the two were gone.

* * *

Deviot mulled over what could allow him to gain the one thing he cared about: power. He'd checked where the Quasar Sabers had been said to be, only to find them gone. It had outraged him to know he'd been beaten to the swords.

As he was trying to figure out a way to get his hands on easy power, the scanners on his ship suddenly alerted him of something and he looked to the screen as a "Dimensional Anomaly" was announced. Interested, Deviot headed over to where the readings were coming from and found a crater with a human teenager in it and his body was glowing with a red aura around him that seemed to have shielded him somewhat. Deviot could feel the very air seemto try crushing him out of existence as it was weighed down with raw energy the closer he got to the figure in the crater. It seemed to come from the red aura surrounding him.

The villain couldn't believe his luck! Here he'd been thinking of how to get his hands on power and this happened! But first he had to test how powerful this energy coming off the boy was. Grabbing the unconscious human and dragging him to his ship, all the while trying to block out the agonizing burning sensation that shot through his whole body as the red aura came into contact with his hand.

Getting to his ship, Deviot began thinking on how best to test the potency of the energy before attempting to find a way to transfer it to himself, Deviot's eyes suddenly lit up. Of course! He sorted through some of his late "partner's" equipment and found what he was looking for: an object that resembled a cross between a pulse monitor, a scanner, a projector and a computer.

A digitizer. Capable of turning the minds of whoever it was hooked up to into data...or the other way around.

Deviot laughed as he looked at the digitizer, time to revive his "Old Friends" as he called them. This was just a little game for his amusemeant, he truly didn't care if the ones he was using as the test or even the human lived or died, just so long as he could salvage that energy for himself. After plugging the boy into the machine and strapping him down to an operating table, Deviotset about looking for the frequency of the boy's brainwaves to be able to transfer the data cards into matching the neural electric fields of the human's brain and inserted the data cards into his machine, laughing.

"Heheheh...come on outPsycho Rangers! Time to do what you do best once again:Destroy what keeps evil from gaining suprem power and giving it to villianous masterminds! And since I'M the only villan around...Bwahahahahaha!"

* * *

From within the confines of the improved seal, Kyubbi looked up as five fireballs suddenly fell out of nowhere and landed in front of the fox's prison. As they did so, the fireballs turned into what most would assume were humans, yet Kyubbi could sense that they were something other than that, most likely some form of monster or demon with a humanoid form.

Each of the five beings had different coloured armour, but each of them were transparent, like they were ghosts.

"What the...? Where are we?" the one in blue asked as they looked around, but not behind them, ironically enough.

The shard-demon looked at the intruders and shook his head. These strangers all looked frightening, but when it came to actually doing, most were all bark and no bite so tried making up for it with looks. While he'd been stripped of the majority of his power by the boy, he still had quite a bit left. He'd copied his vessel's memories, yet the doubles were flawed and easy to tamper with. But if he ever got his real memories back, the fakes would fade away into nothing. Best not have anyone make the boy into an ally of the Uchiha or anyone like them. What bothered the fox about theses copy-memories was how to put them to use...the demon eyed the intruders and smirked to himself. That could work!

**"What are you doing here and where are you? I could easily answer that question. Consider it a favor, but seeing as nothing in this world comes for free, I'll require payment in one form or another." **

The Psycho rangers all turned around abruptly and saw a giant pair of predatory eyes and a huge fanged mouth that was stretched into a vulpine grin.

"So you want us to bast you out of this cell of yours?" the red armored one asked, causing the fox to snort.

**"If only you could...this damnable thing was constructed using a technique developed by one who was able to shatter the power of divinity on his own. No, what I want is to see if you could do anything with my container, who's mindscape you're now in. The boy and I are conjoined as one, yet still separated, however as such,** **I cannot let him die or I'll go with him. I Refuse to allow my power and all that I am vanish...so I want you to make him stronger. Now before you decide, I'll have you know that he happens to be stronger than he seems to be. Allow me to show you..."**

With that, the fox had some of it's chakra and wrapped it around the intruders. As it did, it carried the memories of everything that happened during Land of Waves, the Chūnin Exam, the search for Tsunade, the Sasuke retrieval mission, the fights against the Akatsuki, the battle with Pein...all of Naruto's past battle experiences were downloaded directly into their minds. When the flow of memories halted, the Psychos all fell to their hands and knees,reeling from the informtion.

**"So...do we have a deal?" **Kyubbiasked as the Psycho rangers stood up again.

"So what do you guys think?" the red armoured one asked.

"He has more than enough power to be lethal enough to continue our legacy." The black armoured one said.

The blue armoured one nodded its head before saying "He's also lost his memory, so he'll be easy enough to sucker into finishing what we started. And based off what this demon showed us, the kid's dangerously unpredictable in battle...that'll be useful, we just need to restore all his memories related to his combat skills and techniques first...easy enough to do."

The pink armoured one then said "I agree, he's perfect."

The yellow armoured one looked at the red and black ones "You're all correct, he's potential could be limitless, and if we where to begin training him immediately, he'll most likely be one of, if not the most, powerful beings on this pathetic galaxy, add to that, that he'll gain all our abilities added onto the ones he already has."

The red one nodded his head before he said "Then it's agreed, let's go and meet the newest addition to our dysfunctional family..."

With that, they all simply vanished into thin air, leaving behind a very amused Kyubbi. These Psychos...they were the fox's kind of people. The demon chuckled to himself, finally things were looking up as far as the tailed beast saw things. The fox smirked, first his vessel gave a royal earful to an Uchiha that could have shattered the Sharingan worm's delusions about his accursed clan being something great and now these maniacal phantoms were going to use Naruto's memory loss to turn him into a ruthless killer. Kyubbi could say he was very much having a good day. With that, living shard of the Ten-tailed beast's power started pouring chakra into the boy's injuries to get him back on his feet faster, partly out of boredom, and partly because he wanted to see what the new version of his meat prison would be like after those intruders had gotten done molding him in their image would be like first thing when he woke up since he'd be fully healed already. The demon already knew that with his third vessel being a jinchuriki, the boy would be able to awaken much, much sooner than anyone else in the same position.

Naruto wandered the halls, wondering where hw was, how he'd gotten here, and why his name was all he could remember. He was broken from is thoughts by a psychotic laugh, he looked up and saw five armoured people standing in front of him, they wore some pretty cool armour, the red, black and blue ones he could tell that they were male by their voices and the way they held themselves, the other two, the pink and yellow ones, were women.

"Well kid, I gotta say, we're impressed, Saw your memories and you're pretty tough." The black one said. "We looked through your memories and we're impressed."

"My..." Naruto said faintly then he started to get angry "I can't remember a thing except my name! What did you guys do to me?"

Far from being, the Psychos were quite entertained by the amount of spine the boy had.

"Easy kid, you've got guts, we'll give you that. That's why we've decided that you're going to be the newest addition to our little family here, allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Psycho Red." The red one said.

The black one introduced himself as "Psycho Black."

"Psycho Yellow."

"Psycho Blue."

"And I'm Psycho Pink."

Naruto looked at them and sensed an aura of power around them, best not to mess with these guys and cut to the chase.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What did you mean by me becoming a part of your family?"

Psycho Red decided to be the one to explain "You see kid, we're dead, but we refuse to pass on until we had someone become the next Psycho Ranger, that's you kid. We're going to help train you to use our fighting skills and abilities, we can even restore your memory. Normally doing all that'd take years, but since this is a mindscape, it'll be no real time at all." He said before they glowed for a second and the light became small globes of light that dashed at Naruto and entered him, Naruto felt the copies of his memories enter his mind, he didn't know that they weren't exactly real, however. The Kyubbi attack on Konoha...the way everyone treated him as a pariah while cheering someone's named Sasuke...how Sasuke had tried to kill him for being his best friend...how Sasuke had wanted to kill him again after two-and-a-half years all on a whim...Sasuke's unbridled joy in confessing he found killing others as a high...and several memories that the Psycho Rangers had fabricated that consisted of his childhood being hellish, filled with nothing but abuse, starvation, experimentation, rape, and countless other events that all composed a sea of the darkest things humans could accomplish and was filled with nothing but the atrocities the world had to offer...all while the Uchiha clan enjoyed a carefree, sliver-lined lifestyle of unconditional praise, respect, and pleasure all at the cost of his whole life being shattered all due to their refusing to confess their responsibility to their crimes.

The Psychos left out his memories of when Naruto found out that Iruka accepted him as a person and all the good memories that followed afterwards, but they DID add a false memory of Sasukebeing an ally to the good rangers...just to be sure that their legacy was as brutal as possible and to ensure that he finished their work and ended the lives of those the Psychos were meant to destroy.

Naruto grit his teeth in outrage as the images flooded his mind "UCHIHAAAAAA!"

Emerald green flames enveloped the boy's body and his skin turned pitch black but stayed on him before the charred skin rose slightly away from his body while leaving him unharmed and became a skin-tight black costume while the green flames hardened around his eyes, shoulders and the edges of his torso and he gained a belt along with a white collar, white bracers on both wrists, and white greaves.

When the flames finally faded, Naruto stood in armor exactly like that of the Psychos, only the colored parts of his armor were the same as the flames. He was now the Green Psycho Ranger.

Naruto glared at the red, blue, pink, black, and yellow Psycho rangers as they once more stood in front of him, nodding in approval upon seeing him in the Psycho Green armor.

"Now the training can begin, and when your training is complete we will give you all our powers and you will become the next Psycho Ranger and can get your revenge on the pathetic people that tore your life apart."

Naruto cracked his knuckles "Just shut up and start, I have a bastard to kill."

Laughing, the other Psychos nodded and then the training began. Naruto's learn-by-doing style suited the Psycho rangers just fine...everything was a crash course, which wasn't all that enjoyable for the Psycho-in-training...the Psycho's favoritetraining method was to put Naruto in a life-or-death situation and see if he survived. They insisted it was the best kind of training because it meant that if you were still alive, it meant you had gotten stronger. He learned to control the abilities he got from the originals, even the abilities of the "Psycho Monster"-forms, so he could use them in a fight and then worked on mastering them...something which went even faster due to his Kage Bushin. His progress amazed the original Psycho rangers and left them delighted. It took them a while to show him about advanced technology and space travel, but that was alright with them.

After the equivalent to twenty lifetimes worth of training and learning from the Psychos within his mindscape, they told the fifteen-year-old blond it was time to wake up.

* * *

Naruto's eyes bolted open as his body was covered in green fire as he morphed into his armor. Snapping the restraints holding him, he got up off the table and looked to see Deviot staring at him.

"What? It's been two hours...and you're a psycho of another color! What happened?"

Naruto grinned under his helmet at Deviot.

"You know...thanks for sending the Psychos into my mind...you're no longer needed." With that, Naruto drew the Psycho Blue Ax out of Hammer Space and launched into one of the Psycho Blue's signature super-speed spinning attack while adding wind chakra to the blade, slicing Deviot's limbs off and dicing the severed arms and legs to pieces as easily as a diamond-edged blade would to a wet paper bag.

Naruto halted his spin and looked pleased with the cleanness of his cuts before dismissing the ax.

"Didn't remember to thank my predecessors for teaching me how to store things in Hammer Space. Useful trick, but why did they have to get such a kick out driving me nuts wondering hoy they all of a sudden pulled there weapons out of nowhere?" Naruto said to himself as he grabbed Deviot by the throat and dragged the limbless fool out of the ship and tossed him out by the scruff of his next like one would a disobedient cat or dog before closing the hatch.

"Ok...power that can bring Sasuke to his knees, begging me to kill him: check. My own spaceship to get around in: check." Naruto said with a grin as he looked around Deviot's former ship "Resources to find that damned Uchiha: just beginning...but there's got to be someone I can get to help me find that ass copycat." he mused as he took the pilot seat of his new ship and checked the computer, there had to be someone. Most of the ones in the files were marked as 'deceased' thanks to someone named Zordon releasing an energy wave that disintegrated them in a kamikaze act. Still, there had to be at least one person with the resources he needed that had been out of range of the blast.

"Hello, hello...what's this?" Naruto said to himself as one file caught his interest. "Scorpius...status: active." Naruto smirked to himself "Works for me..."

He powered up his ship's engines and headed to see where this Scorpius guy was, ignoring Deviot's screaming at him that he'd pay for this.

* * *

Part of the ground of Terra Venture's Mountain Dome was scorched by bolts of electricity formed out of thin air and seemed to bounce around in an invisible sphere as a distortion in the air rippled and then exploded, sheer heat and energy erupting from it, forming a crater and the vegetation caught fire around the crater, the soil glassing over. When it faded, a dark haired young man laid in the center of the crater his entrance had caused. He wore a black sleeveless Kimono top, bandages wrapped around his waist, a pair of loose black pants, with a dark blue clothe wrapped around his waist, a purple rope tied to his waist to hold it and his sword's sheath on. Over his forearms were a pair of black gloves, which left his fingers and palms bare, a pair of sandals covered his feet with black leg warmers over his shins and calves. The final touch was that he had a Chokatou sheathed at his lower back

This was the sight that Leo , Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix discoveredwhen they arrived at where the energy spike the young man's arrival caused came from. After confirmingthat he was indeed still alive, they carried him to the sick bay to get treated. All the while wondering who he was.

* * *

Sighing in aggravation, Narutolanded his ship on a remote, rocky wasteland planet and grumbled as he was low on fuel. Checking his ship's scanners, he smirked. Seemed there was another ship on this rock. Looting it of its fuel supply was going to be easy and then he'd get back on seeking out Scorpius.

Narutolanded at a clearing surrounded by mountains and got out, heading for where the other ship was. When he got there, he was surprised to see beings that looked like humanoid bugs with red eyes and black exoskeletonslooking ready to squar off with someone that had a mostly white and blue outfit with manta ray-like wings as a partial cape behind him; he had a katana, and a blue face with a black and white version of his horizon emblem on his head.

As Naruto watched, some of the bug-men rushed the samurai only to be cut down in quick movements of the katana the person was holding.

Naruto let out a steady applause that echoed around the rocky area while keeping himself hidden , not because he was impressed, but to get the person's attention.

"Nice job with the metal fly swatter, but if you wanna live, I suggest you abandon your ship, Bushido-Butt!" the blond mocked.

"What? Who dares threaten Treacheron, secondary general of the great Scorpius!" the blue-and-white wearing swordsmen

"Scorpius you say? Well that makes things even easier! I'm looking for that guy!" Naruto said, appearing with a quick Psycho Dash and standing there calmly.

"A ranger!" Treacheron shouted in surprise "Stingwingers, destroy him!"

The bug-men rushed Naruto, who yawned and allowed them to attack him, using them for a human Kawarimi no Jutsu everytime they attacked so that they ended up taking out one of their own whenever they tried to hit him.

Treacheron rushed in with a battle cry and brought his katana down in an overhead slash and Naruto promptly caught the blade before kneeing Treacheron in the gut with enough force to both wind the general and crack a few of his ribs by channeling chakra into his limbs, causing him to let go of his sword as he stummbled back a bit.

Naruto spun the sword in his hands and held it by the hilt, the next thing Treacheron knew, a pair of long, deep gash suddenly appeared diagonally across his chest and stomach, going from his shoulders to his hips, effectively filleting him and forming a X-shaped injury. He stood completely frozen for a moment, watching his own blood arc through the air. The wounds were deep enough to where he'd be unable to do anything and yet shallow enough to where he'd survive and stay conscious. A vicious backhand to the face sent him tumbling backwards and when he stopped, he glared furiously at the ranger that had done this to him as the Psycho Green ranger held his katana up and shattered it all the way down to where the cap at the end of the hilt was the only piece of the sword that was left intact.

"Are you REALLY a general? Now...where the hell's Scorpius?" Naruto said, tossing the cap aside aand drawing the Psycho bow and prepairing an energy arrow while walking right up to Treacheron's face.

Treacheron growled "Why should I tell you anything?" he hated this guy worse than he ever did the Magna Defender...and he'd just met this ranger!

"Hmmm...why should you tell me where Scorpius is? Oh! I know! How about that I've got an energy arrow aimed at your cojones and I think my hand's slipping." Naruto said, sounding disturbingly happy. "So you either take me to your leader or see if its possible to get a crotch transfusion."

Treacheron gulped "You're a sadistic one..."

"Yep. Well that...and looking for a job."

Treacheron nodded, this ranger clearly wasn't as moral-bound as those who held the Quasar Sabers if what he was going to do to him was any indication and he seemed quite powerful, perhaps he could turn this towards getting a promotion to replacing Furioas Scorpius's main general. Mentally smirking as the thought, Treacheron nodded

"Very well. Follow me to my ship and..."

"I've got my own ride, thank you very much. Just needs to refuel and I'm good." Naruto said, cutting the samurai-like warrior off.

Treacheron nodded and told the remaining Stingwingers to go be sure to refuel the Psycho ranger's ship, to which they complied after Naruto showed them where it was.

Once Naruto's ship was fully refueled, both his and Treacheron took off and Naruto followed his ship. Before long, the two ships found themselves rendezvousing with a massive black spacecraft shaped like a giant robotic dragonfly with gold pincers, two stationary, shiny bluish-black "wing" structures on each side of its body just behind the head, and two large gold curving prongs shaped like a pincer affixed to the end of the tail. Naruto whistled...something told the blond that the guy in charge had a thing for bugs. Naruto docked his ship and noticed Treacheron was already gone.

Naruto rolled his eyes under his helmet, idiot most likely went to go boast to Scorpius without bringing him there for an introduction as proof he wasn't lying that he'd found someone promising for their ranks...well that, or the sick bay on this ship to get his wounds treated. Looked like it was up to Naruto to find this Scorpius guy himself. Walking through the ship, Naruto reasoned that the one in charge would be at the command bridge, he just had to find either it or someone who could show him where it was.


	2. 1 Beauty, Beat&Greet, and bodyguard

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'd like to give a very special thanks to my friend and fellow writer "digisovereign" for helping me get the idea for this story in the first place with his (saddly now removed) story "Psycho Naruto" and for being my co-author for this fanfic as well as to "rot anschauen drache kaiser" for the idea of Sasuke's _VERY SPECIAL ROLE _later in the fanfic!**

**Note: I'm making Naruto strong, but NOT godly! The Psychos dmitted he had enough potential to be one of the most powerful individuals in the Power Rangers universe and trained him to the bone endlessly for the amount of equivalent to twenty lifetimes, as stated in the Prologue!**

**Something that never made sense to me is that even if they never fought before, anyone who becomes a power rnger instantly knows ho to fight like an expert.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile on which story I should focuse on more between "Dark Dove, Bright Fox" and "****Ninja Art: Dimension Cross & Galaxy Lost", check it out and vote.**

* * *

After a few hours of wandering around aimlessly searching for the command bridge (and more than a few fist-fights along the way, seemed anything ranger-related had more than half the goons on this ship ticked off) Naruto was, putting it lightly, pissed as all hell.

"Ugh...all I want is to find Scorpius and see if he'll let me join his forces, is that too much?" the green-and-black armored blond grumbled sourly.

"You don't say? Well I'll be happy to show you around then." A feminine voice told him from one of the corridors he'd just passed, causing Naruto to whip around and turn to see who had spoken.

As it turned out it was a girl that didn't look much older than he was. She was dressed in a black form-fitting suit that had sections of hard black exoskeletal armor at various places on her body, including her forearms, shoulders, over her breasts, and around one side of the back of her areas in a few places on her suit revealed flesh underneath, including a portion on her upper chest, across her midriff, and even moreso around her thighs. she had a human face and ears, with most of her head covered by a black insect head design bearing purple segmented eyes and two antennae.

Naruto couldn't help but stare, not only was she was beautiful, she gave off a aura of power and authority to match.

She turned to him and her lips twitched slightly, seeing him standing there and, though she couldn't be absolutely sure with his helmet on, looking at her. "Like what you see?"

Naruto was glad he had his Psycho armor and helmet on or he was sure a full-body blush would have been visible, embarrassed he'd been caught staring. Like what he saw? How the hell couldn't he? How couldn't _any _straight guy in the galaxy for that matter? All he could do was nod dumbly at her question.

She smirked proudly and swaggered towards him with an obvious sway to her hips. Naruto gulped, PLEASE don't let her be a tease!

"So you're the new guy huh? Name's Trakeena...stick with me and I'll be sure you're...treated well around here." She said, her brown eyes gleaming as she enjoyed seeing the newbie squirm in response to her teasing.

Naruto had to push back the urge to faint. Hot damn! Did she honestly have to put it like _that_?

"Uh...while I'd love to get to know you, I'm out to make a good first impression with Scorpius..." he swallowed, feeling like he had every frog and toad in all the hystory of Myōbokuzan in his throat all at once. "Well, for the sake of getting introductions out of the way, I'm the Psycho Green Ranger."

Trakeena grinned broadly at that "True...my father isn't one to take disappointment and failure lightly...after all, like you said. Business first."

Naruto's eyes bulged. Her _**WHAT**_? Aw hell! **_PLEASE _**let this meeting he was having with Trakeena right now be a normal thing with the new guys around here!

Looking amused, Trakeena allowed herself to indulge into the devious smirk that graced her face and she walked while swaying her hips. Naruto knew what she was doing, it was as if she was saying "look but don't touch", but what she was doing made him want to do exactly that. Aw damn it worse than even the Uchihas deserved to be! She WAS a tease! And he had the sinking feeling he'd just become the sheep that wandered into the lion's den with her.

Trakeena looked back at him and grinned as she saw her actions had the desired effect, the poor newbie's legs were visibly

"Well come on, I'll introduce you to daddy, and don't worry if you don't know what to call him since it's your first day, Dad or Pops will do."

Naruto froze, panic etched onto his face as he twitched at the thought "Er...I'd rather not go there...this guy's gotta be powerful in on way or another if he's got this much of the bad, the ugly and the suicide-rather-than-look-at-'em types under his command. I'd rather not give the guy a reason to put a price on my head or kill me himself..."

"Hmm...true...the kids would never know what their dad looked like if that happened." Trakeena said playfully, cupping her chin in an intellectual manner.

"STOP THAT!" Naruto shouted, panic at the idea of what this Scorpius guy would do to him if he found out his daughter had said _that _causing his heart to pound in his ears. What was with this girl? What did she stand to gain by keeping up this tease-routine? Shouldn't she be taking him to her father?

Trakeena held a hand to her mouth and snickered, this was too easy. Best of all was that he couldn't retort except by begging her to stop as long as they were aboard the Scorpion Stinger! Poor sap! She found teasing him to get him so bent out of shape was actually quite fun. She pushed making this guy squirm aside for now, going into an all-business mode and motioned for him to follow her. He wanted to meet her father and join the ranks of their forces, after all.

Naruto was more than glad that Trakeena was no longer teasing him, and what's more, she was actually leading him to where he was trying to get to.

"Father...there's someone here that wants to offer his services to our forces." Trakeena said, entering the command bridge once they'd gotten there.

"Very well, have them step forward." A deep, amonst gurgling voice said, Naruto guessed it was Scorpius.

"Psycho Green...Father. Father this is the Psycho Green Ranger." Trakeena said, giving a third-party ntroduction to the two as Naruto stepped up as Trakeena moved off to the side and Naruto caught his first sight of Scorpius.

He resembled a large arachnid with tentacles instead of legs, which made him look more like a sea creature than a bug in Naruto's opinion and a thin layer of clear goo slime covered Scorpius's body.

The blond Psycho ranger ranger did a double-take between Scorpius and Trakeena. _That_ was her father? Well at least she had her mother's good looks, that was for certain. But he REALLY didn't want to think of a woman and the king of creepy-crawlies going at it at night.

"Surprised? Most new recruits are, so don't worry about it." Trakeena said, her and her father having gotten use to the surprise of when the people found out they were father and daughter years ago.

"If you'll allow me to join your forces' ranks, I believe I can be of use to you, especially if you have a power ranger problem, the Psycho Rangers were made to remove that as a factor. I have more than enough power to deal with them."

Scorpius mulled that over. An anti-ranger ranger would be useful but this would require a feild test to show that it wasn't just talk.

"Very well, if what you say is true, then I will require proof. Overpower the defenders of Terra Venture and you shall be allowed to join my forces, if what you say of your power is true, then the better you do, the higher your ranking. One of those who are loyal to me shall go with you and observe your skill level and when you return, we'll use a memory projector to see if your words are true."

"A trial by fire, eh?" Naruto said with his helmet concealing the border psychotic grin on his face "Now you're speaking my language...BRING IT ON!"

* * *

A few moments later, Naruto was teleported to the Residential Dome of Terra Venture. Naruto would have rather gone to the Forest Dome seeing as the place reminded him a little bit of Konoha, but since he was there on business, he really had no say in the matter. Based off his memories of his village (though he was unaware the Psycho Rangers had tampered with his memories) Naruto could honestly say he didn't give enough of a damn about the people in Konoha to rival the size of a roach's crap, but he DID love the village itself and how rather than dominate the environment for the sake of their convenience, the village was made to benefit most by hormonically existing with the land around them.

Naruto looked to the one who was assighned to observe how well he did and shook his head in annoyance. It was Scorpius's main general, Furio. Given the choice, Naruto would have rather it been Trakeena seeing as he was somewhat knew her rather than someone who was a total stranger to him. However, Scopius may have been bad, but he was still a dad. He doted on Trakeena and therefore he refused to allow her to be involved in his evil deeds, and he wouldn't allow her to even set foot on or even watch a recording of what was going on at a battlefeild.

Naruto sighed and watched as Furio blasted energy bolts from his sword and sent civilians running in a panic. More than once Naruto had to deflect Furio's attacks to keep anyone fron getting killed.

"What are you doing?"

"Live bait works better than dead bait...we'er here to draw out who protects this place. And the dead make for poor messangers." Naruto

Furio grunted, he got the point. He laothed it, but he understood what this Rhycho ranger meant.

Soon enough, the panic caught attention as Leo arrived, and upon seeing the pair causing the havoc, pulled out his Transmorpher and activated the wrist-mounted device that featured a dial set to one of the five Ranger colors, in this case as Leo triggered his ranger powers, red.

"Go Galactic!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed as the guy was suddenly envolped in red light and once it faded, he was wearing a red suit with white gloves and boots and a white torso that had a horizontal black zigzag pattern on it and a red helmet that completely covered his head and had a black, one-way visor where his eyes were.

A ranger!

Naruto twitched with excitement. A ranger...an actual ranger! This was perfect! His coming-of-age as the Green Psycho Ranger! Yes! He loved it! And the leader of the team took if the...well...he supposed the word 'tradition' fit, the red rangers were still the ones calling the shots with these goodie-goodie power rangers. Not to mention if his memories were right, the Power Rangers were allies with Sasuke...he could be the Uchiha's location out of this guy and go butcher the damn prick! Overpower the defenders of Terra Venture, eh? Scorpius knew just how to kill two birds with one stone: prove himself by shattering the rangers and giving them a reason to flee if they survived that trial, not to mention let Sasuke know his allies were useless. Naruto liked working for the bug already.

No way was he letting this pass him by!

"Red Ranger?" Furio snarled, raising his sword and rushing forward to do battle with Leo. However, he was stopped as his head was pushed into the ground. Naruto was the culprit, sitting on Furio's back. The general pulled his head out of the dirt, and glared, "What the hell was that for?"

Naruto slammed Furio's head back into the ground and smashed his fist into his Superior's face with the force of a sledge hammer, knocking him out cold before he turned to Leo. "Hello there, Red Ranger. I'm Psycho Green, and I'll be the one to kick your ass." Naruto said with a smirk under his helmet. The next second, Leo was plowed head-first through a tree and skidded in the dirt afterwards, part of his helmet broken and blood oozing from a wound in his hairline. What the? He hadn't even seen the guy move at all! One second this guy was standing next to Furio, then the next, he'd vanished with a low humming sound and had appeared behind him in a flash of yellow light! The Psycho slammed his foot into Leo's head quickly then vanished with another low hum, appearing in front of him. He swung his foot upwards, knocking Leo back, then vanished before appearing at the right above him where he slammed his fist into Leo's jaw. Vanishing once more, Naruto appeared at his left and flipped as he brought his foot down on Leo in an ax kick… However, what was truly frightening to the red ranger was that all of this happened within a fraction of a second as he suddenly landed on the ground and Naruto appeared in front of him.

Naruto gave a soft chuckle "Get your ass up ranger. My fun is far from over."

Leo stood up shaking all over from the punishment he'd taken, his helmet completely destroyed and his face bloody from the warp-velocity assault.

Naruto smiled under his helmet as Leo rose from the ground. "So you stand! Good, good. Let's see what you've got, Red Ranger!" Naruto said as he beckoned his opponent. Leo glared and dashed forward. He drew the red Quasar Saber and instantly went for a downward slash, but Naruto easily blocked it with his open palm. "Christ kid. You're gonna have to try harder if you want to even scratch me," Naruto uttered. "So this is the extent of the abilities of the ones chosen to wield the legendary Quasar Sabers? Ha!Over 3,000 years awaiting the chosen ones of legend and this is all that those "chosen ones" can do? I'd gotten a harder fight from a Sting winger!"

Leo readied his sword took a stance. Scoffing, Naruto narrowed his eyes on Leo's stance, noting he didn't actually HAVE much of a stance.

"You were never trained to actually use a sword, were you?" He questioned of the red ranger flatly, knowing if that were the case Leo's sword style was practically nonexistent. After all, all he'd know how to do was to swing the damn thing having less to no training with one. Ah well...not that it mattered, couldn't hit what you couldn't catch, and there wasn't a way for this guy to keep up with Hiraishin no jutsu-level speed.

Vanishing and reappering again, Naruto's foot flashed up, catching Leo in the jaw. The ranger's head snapped backwards before a blow to his body had him crashing backwards. Naruto had a very displeased look on his face under his helmet as his fist shot out, slamming against Leo's cheek. Leo cried out painfully as his head nearly twisted all the way around.

Naruto followed up a second later with a brutal open palm strike to the chest. Leo was once again sent rocketing away from the Green Psycho Ranger, blood flowing freely from his mouth. This blood was caused by both the vicious punch to his jaw and the horrendously strong blow to the chest, both of which he suffered from Naruto. Said evil ranger was in front of Leo, boredom running across his covered features. "You really are weak, you know that? When I was given this mission, I expected you to be good sport. Yet now, it seems you aren't fun at all. Just...boring, I hope the others aren't this dull when I hunt them down and waste them." Naruto said as he looked upon the injured ranger.

Feeling outraged that this guy was going to kill his friends, Leo stood tall and leveled the the Lion Quasar Saber at his enemy before Naruto went for a left jab. Leo tilted his head just enough for the strike to only nick his cheek. He winced as he felt the power behind the blow. Immediately forgetting this, Leo brought his sword back to stab the evil green ranger. Naruto moved only a tad, enough to dodge the stab and attacked immediately afterwards, grabbing Leo's wrist and throwing him up into the air. The red ranger quickly righted himself, just in time to suffer a crushing ax kick to his shoulder. The leader of the Galaxy Power Rangers cried out as he was forcibly sent back to the ground. The impact was bone-rattling.

Naruto landed a good bit away from his punching bag, a smirk plastered across his visage. "How pathetic..."

Yawning, Naruto pulled Psycho Red's old sword, the Psycho Saber, out of Hammer Space and walked up to Leo. Cold steel pressed against the back of his neck and Naruto raised it, aiming to decapitate this poor excuse of a power ranger. Honestly, the Phychos had told him these guys were...somewhat tough...considering everything the last ranger team to face the Psycho Rangers had to come up with to beat them. His coming-of-age was a disappointment. So he'd off the second-rate bum that had gotten his hopes up for nothing as payment.

Just as he was about to lop off Leo's head, Naruto suddenly froze and grabbed Leo's skull yanking him to be right in front of him while also scanning him mind and learning everything about him as four beams of energy struck the red ranger's body.

Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai, each of them already morphed, ran up to where they were and were horror struck to see the wicked-looking, fun house mockery of a green ranger had used Leo as a shield.

"Leo!" Kendrix shouted then turned on Naruto "What did you do to him?"

"Nothining" Naruto shrugged "If you ask me, your blasters did more damage to this bozo then I did...then again, I just used bare-bones hand-to-hand, you guys used lasers...so I guess that's to be expected...hope you put up a better fight than he did." Naruto said, shoving Leo at the rest of Lost Galaxy Rangers.

Outraged, Maya, Kendrix, and Kai rushed to help Leo up as Damon engaged Naruto.

Naruto snickered and planted the Psycho Saber into the ground before rushing past Damon and lashing out, sending both Kendrix and Maya flying then ducked under Kai and kicked upward sending the blue ranger flying up, nearly slamming into the dome roof. Naruto then jumped up into the air, grabbing Kai by his throat. As they came down Naruto plunged his fist into the blue ranger's face driving him deep into the ground as they landed.

Kendirx attacked at that moment with a flying kick, but the blond teen easily grabbed her by her ankle and spun on in the air and judo tossed the pink ranger from his shoulder and straight into the side of a nearby building and she inpacted it with enough force to where she was slammed through one wall then flew out of the building's other side.

Maya decided to attack at that moment but the Rsycho ranger deftly dodged and he slammed her to the ground and grabbed her wrists as he pulled black on her arms while twisting them as he pressed down on her back with his foot and there was a resounding cracking as he broke her wrists and dislocated both of her shoulders before releasing her.

Naruto whipped around, taking a stance as he did so, while Damon came at him, only for the blond to spin around him and push him to the ground with an open palm. Damon quickly got back to his feet and lunged at the Psycho ranger only for Naruto to slam his palm into Damon's chest and sending him flying back into kendrix as the pink ranger was getting back up.

Kai stood up on shaking legs but Naruto lashed out quickly, tossing several Kunai towards him. The blue ranger evaded them but failed to notice or regonize the explosive notes wrapped around the handles. "Boom." Naruto said darkly and the tags exploded, sending Kai flying away as he turned his back to the flames and stalked towards Damon and Kendrix. Naruto gave a dark chuckle as he jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground while releasing a massive amount of chakra from his first at the point of impact. He was a milli-second too slow but it still sent a shockwave rippling through the ground and creating a massive crater.

The Psycho Green Ranger stood with his back to the flames of the explosion where Kai had been Damon however groaned as he got back to his feet and stared at the form of Naruto in the center of the new crater around them.

_'Wha...what the hell IS this guy?" _

"What's with you guys? I thought this'd be tough, but you can't even scratch me!"

However, Naruto started to sway before falling to one side and disappearing in a plume of smoke. Thr ranger's eyes widened seeing this and looking to the sword that he had stuck in the ground and saw it also poof out of existence.

"What the?" the rangers questioned with disbelief. They suddenly heard mocking laughter and a slow applause, turning quickly he saw Naruto clapping his hands while sitting back building's rooftop, the real Psycho Saber resting across his legs.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu is an amusing little skill, it takes a person's energy and splits it evenly between the original and his copies. The Kage Bunshin also has the unique trait of sending all of its experiences back to the original as well, making it perfect for scouting and training… in essence I could train for a year by only training a day in real time by using a couple hundred of them…" Naruto explained before pushing off of the side of the cliff with his arms crossing.

"However, this is a waist of a powerful technique…making a physical clone with half of one's power should be much more useful than a one-shot that is dispelled with even the slightest damage… However, by allowing it half of my power, it obviously had more than enough power to weaken you all down for me…" Naruto mused to himself and the Lost Galaxy Ranger plainly stared at the blond with horror.

"No way...you mean..." Kendrix said.

"Bingo...I haven't even fought yet!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the Psycho Saber and leaping at the rangers, savoring as he sensed their shocked horror and despare. He walked over to the prone form of the nearest ranger, wich turned out to be Maya, and raised his weapon before bringing the sword down.

However, the resounding clash of metal striking metal rang out before the sword of the Psycho ranger could come into contact with her.

"Hm?" Naruto looked down and saw who was blocking his sword, a wide grin spreading across his face as he did "Well...little red riding hood's still got some bite!"

Leo glared as his Quasar Saber pressed against Naruto's Psycho Saber in a clash for dominance.

"I don't know or care how strong you are, what abilities you have, or even the fact that we all just became rangers two days ago...I'm not loosing anyone else! I lost my brother already and I refuse let anything happen to anyone else!"

"Good! Show me that fire and fight me with everything you've got before I snuff it out and crush your skull in after I force you to watch as I slaughter your friends!" Naruto laughed. He pushed chakra into his arm and pressed down with his sword. Two-day-old rookies...well that explained why they were so bad, at least. But Naruto had to admit, the red one had an admirable character to him. This was only his third day as a ranger and he was facing Naruto like this? Guy knew how to make a stand, the blond would give him that much at least.

"You've got backbone, Red. So that means you just stepped up to the front on the line with who I beat into the ground!" Naruto informed him. Lashing out with a kick, Naruto sent Leo tumbling before he stood only to block the Psycho Saber again. Narito's free hand formed a fist and smashed into Leo's stomach, a silent and pained gasp escaping him along with a small amount of spittle as his body bent over, Naruto's fist being the only thing keeping Leo upright. Naruto continued beating on the red ranger by slamming a vicious headbutt to Leo, sending Leo stumbling, before delivering a jaw-shattering upercut and then moved to quickly duck down and kick Leo's feet out from under him. Naruto then lashed out with a rising vertical slash that went from Leo's hip up to his shoulder, followed by a savage backhand that sent Leo three feet due to his weakened state. Leo pushed himself up again, using his Quasar Saber as a crutch and looked at the Psycho ranger.

Naruto swung his arm forward, causing a large ethereal hand made entirely of red chakra to extend from the limb and Naruto grabbed him with it. Leo sceamed in agony as the raw energy scorched him. The Green Psycho Ranger then swung his arm up and down in a wave-like motion, the chakra arm mimicing his movements and whipping upwards in an arc and then zooming back down, slamming Leo into the ground. Naruto had the chakra arm release Leo and reabsorbed the chakra into his body before walking up to the pain-shattered excuse of a ranger. Naruto looked at him to see Leo trying to push himself up, muttering about how he had to keep his friends safe.

"You are a determined, I'll abmit I admire that...but what good is that alone, you need to put everything you have into gaining experience and getting stronger. While it's vital to have a reason to fight, without devloping your skills, you can't improve and its harder to protect what you care about. Even in the face of certain death, you can't back down. You've got to get as strong and as skilled as you possibly can along with that kind of courage. If you really are ready to comit to that path then those are the things you need. Without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself. Weapons like the Quasar Sabers can't make up for your weakness, it all depends on the one using them. Pity you learn that when you're about to die." Naruto said, raising his sword over his head and got ready to kill the red ranger. However, just as he was about to bring the blade down to end the red ranger, something strange happened.

A red moon appeared over Terra Venture, casting a red light with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the area a blood-red appearance while everything within the red moon's glow took on a grayscale, inverted color. Naruto couldn't care less about the landscape, what concerned him was that as that happened, the rangers he was facing off with had all vanished. As he looked around for them, Naruto say someone standing no more than five feet from him.

The person was male, had dark gray eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair but their most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. His state of dress consisted of a blue V-collar T-shirt and blue pants with a body mesh under the T-shirt, and a white sash around his waist on the outside of the shirt much like a tunic. He also wore a necklace with three metal circles or rings on it.

"What the hell's going on and who are you?" the Psycho ranger demanded.

"Remember the truth." the person said.

"What?"

Then just as soon as it happened, everything faded back to normal, and Naruto saw the rangers were missing. Shaking with furry, Naruto let out a cry of rage and plunged the Psycho Saber into the ground all the way to the hilt.

"Well arn't you the lethal little greenhorn. Don't bother, they took off while you were spacing out."

Naruto jumped before whipping around to see Trakeena leaning against a building.

"You saw that?" the blond asked incredulously. Wasn't she suppose to stay off the battlefield according to Scorpus?

"I get restless stuck on the ship all the time, and someone needed to report to my father how you did. I'm pretty sure my father AND Furio won't be happy with you for attacking a superior the way you did."

_'Adventure-starved, eh? Well all the more power to you then seeing as you're willing to force-feed yourself to the lion for the sake of having some fun. Still, your dad's NOT gonna like this...' _Naruto thought, he swore that sounded fimilar to him, but thinking about it made his head hurt for some reason.

"Eh...The purpose of the Psycho Rangers was to bury the Goodie-Goodie Rainbow Whimps, it's my job to beat those guy into the ground along with anyone who tries stealing my prey," Naruto told her with a shrug "If Scorpius doesn't like it, I'll just go solo and beat him to giving those rangers a whooping."

Trakeena laughed at what the blond called their enemies. Goodie-Goodie Rainbow Whimps? That sounded like the title of some incredibly lame super-sentai show. She had to admit, it made the rangers look less formidable, which was always a good thing with crushing an enemy. If they seemed intimidating, it was harder to want to fight them rather than run away.

"Well if that's the way its gotta be done then that's how you've gotta do it, I suppose. But if that's the case, why'd you stop before you finished the red ranger?"

Naruto shrugged "No idea what happened, just that it was weird." he then proceeded to explain the event he'd been caught in that had given the rangers time to escape.

Trakeena put her hands on her hips and looked at him "You're right...that IS weird..."

Naruto nodded"So while we're waiting for Furio to wake up, what do you want to do?"

"Saw a diner close by, up for it?"

Naruto shrugged "Well don't see why not only so long as its because of there being time to burn and isn't a date..."

Trakeena nodded, her father would be watching the projected memories after all, if he saw anything beyong the beating the rangers got, the guy was toast. Parents...what were you gonna do?

* * *

Scorpus wasn't pleased that Furio had nothing to report unpon hearing Furio had been knocked out. But Trakeena had taken it upon herself to strap herself into the memory progector and showed the way Naruto had basically chewed up and spat out the rangers, Scorpus was impressed. There was, howerver, something else on his mind.

"Trakeena...what were you doing on a battlefield?" he asked.

"Scorpus, it's my fault, I took her there with me to show the rangers what I'd do to them if so much as look in Trakeena's general direction with hostility." Naruto said, covering her being there to spar Trakeena her father's wrath.

_**"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DAU...!"**_ Before the giant arachnid could continue, Trakeena quickly stepped in front of Naruto with her arms spread wide at her sides in a defensive manner as though to shield the blond from her father. And knowing her father's anger, that was exactly what she was doing.

"Daddy...if he did all that to the rangers just to warn them to stay away from me, isn't that a good thing?" Trakeena asked, returning the favor.

Scorpus calmed down and thought that over.

"True..." he mumbled then spoke up more loudly, "Very well...Psycho Green! From this point forth, you're to be Trakeena's personal bodyguard and obey orders solely from her."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Scorpus asked with his many eyes narrowing dangerously.

"N-No sir, not at all! I'm just surprised that you're giving me such insurmountably important task when I haven't been here for even a full two days. Bit overwhelmed." Naruto said quickly with his hands raised in front of him in a placating manner.

His answer was accepted and Trakeena, seeing her role in this done, walked out of the command bridge, her new bodyguard at her heels. To anyone watching, it would simply be seen as the Psycho Green Ranger getting jump on his new position, when in actuality, his intent was to give the princess he was now charged with safeguarding a piece of his mind.

"You did that on purpose!" he whispered angerly at her through clenched teeth.

Trakeena turned back to him with a smirk at his accusation.

"So? Better than being destroyed right? Now come along pet."

Trakeena turned on her heel and left the gobsmacked Psycho ranger in her wake.

_'Did she just call me her...?'_ Naruto thought and sighed, hunching over and hanging his head with a look of resignation and doom covered by his helmet. He had the feeling this was the start of things getting really complicated for him.

He had _NO IDEA _how true that was...


	3. 2 Training

**AUTHOR NOTE: ALL TRAKEENA'S ACTIONS TWORDS NARUTO LAST CHAPTER WERE JUST _TEASING_. ALSO, I THINK WITH HOW SHREWD HE WAS, ITACHI WOULD HAVE TAKEN WHAT COULD HAPPEN INTO ACCOUNT IF NARUTO EVER LOST HIS MEMORY SEEING AS HOW GOOD MADARA IS AT MANIPULATING PEOPLE.**

**Also, check out the story "Revival of Zen-Aku" on digisovereign's profile!**

* * *

The rangers were all grim as Alpha-6 busied about treating their wounds. Who WAS that guy?

When Alpha asked who beat them sensless, all they'd said was "evil green ranger".

Alpha went to check on Leo, who was in the intinsive treatment ward due to having taken the worst beating, and a second laater came running out shouting that Leo was gone.

Hearing that, the others all got out of their beds and took off, looking for him.

After hours of serching through Terra Venture, they found Leo in the Forest Dome, morphed and preforming vaious katas, both unarmed and with his weapons.

If he noticed his friends, Leo didn't aknowlge them, the words of that wicked green ranger just kept repeating themselves over and over again, pushing everything else out.

_"So you stand! Good, good. Let's see what you've got, Red Ranger!...Christ kid. You're gonna have to try harder if you want to even scratch me," Naruto uttered. "So this is the extent of the abilities of the ones chosen to wield the legendary Quasar Sabers? Ha!Over 3,000 years awaiting the chosen ones of legend and this is all that those "chosen ones" can do? I'd gotten a harder fight from a Sting winger!...You were never trained to actually use a sword, were you?...You really are weak, you know that? When I was given this mission, I expected you to be good sport. Yet now, it seems you aren't fun at all. Just...boring, I hope the others aren't this dull when I hunt them down and waste them...How pathetic...What's with you guys? I thought this'd be tough, but you can't even scratch me!...little red riding hood's still got some bite!...Good! Show me that fire and fight me with everything you've got before I snuff it out and crush your skull in after I force you to watch as I slaughter your friends!...You've got backbone, Red. So that means you just stepped up to the front on the line with who I beat into the ground!...__You are determined, I'll abmit I admire that...but what good is that alone, you need to put everything you have into gaining experience and getting stronger. While it's vital to have a reason to fight, without devloping your skills, you can't improve and its harder to protect what you care about. Even in the face of certain death, you can't back down. You've got to get as strong and as skilled as you possibly can along with that kind of courage. If you really are ready to comit to that path then those are the things you need. Without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself. Weapons like the Quasar Sabers can't make up for your weakness, it all depends on the one using them."_

Out of all of what he'd said, it was that last one that bothered Leo most. Psycho Green had been sadistic and somewhat cocky the whole beating, yet right at the end he'd almost seemed to become someone else...like an advisor or teacher and was pointing out how he needed to improve. Why did he say that? It was as if he were speaking from experience the way he'd said it. Leo didn't know who that ranger was, but he didn't really care. If the guy hadn't zoned out at the end, Leo would be dead now, no way around it. That evil ranger...Leo swore he'd beat him and protect no only his friends, but all of Terra Venture as well from that guy. But it was painfully clear that the canyon between them was too far apart. So as soon as his legs could support him somewhat steadily, he'd thrown himself into training furiously, never mind he was still injured.

That Psycho Green...Leo didn't care who he was, al that mattered was he had to be stopped or who knew what would happen!

What was worse was that he felt the guy was right. He'd come to Terra Venture because he felt he was needed...because he felt he could make a diffrerence. But he'd been beaten down that easily. Had he just been lucky in those other battles? He couldn't save Mike...now he wasn't strong enough to protect his friends...what was the point of his even being a power ranger if he couldn't keep anyone safe?

Mike would have most likly been able to stand up to that guy but all because Leo was too weak to keep a grip, his brother was gone...now this happened. It frustrated Leo to no end! Why was he so much weaker than that Psycho Green Ranger?

When he thought of that vile ranger, Leo felt his blood boil. It was as if he were looking into the face of his own personal enemy. He swore that when next they met, the red would triumph over the green.

Leo staggered as he felt his wounds become aggrivated by how he was pushing himself and he fell on all fours before his arms and legs gave out and he landed on his face, passed out from pain.

Seeing this, the other rangers ran up to him and carried Leo bck to the medical facility.

* * *

Naruto sighed, hating the universe, everyone and everything in it at the moment. Trakeena had ordered him to teach her to fight. As his new role as her guard, he really had no say in the matter, but he just knew Scorpius wasn't going to like this. Naruto found it absurd in a way...how Scorpius could go from being a tyrant to a dotting father at the drop of a hat. Then again...Naruto wasn't a parent.

He understood how Scorpius wanted Trakeena to have the very best up to the point where she had the entire universe in the palm of her hand just to be sure she got it. But all his actions seemed to do was cause more people to want to kill her as a result of his antagonistic deeds...if what he'd litterally beaten out of Treacheron about some guy called the Magna Defender was any indication. What could he say? Naruto loved pissing Treacheron off by giving the guy a good beating.

"Trakeena...I sure hope he's in an understanding mood or you'll bw needing a new bodyguard..." he muttered to himself as he entered the command bridge.

"Scorpius..." he said, dreading what he'd have to say next as said bug turned to him.

"What is it Psycho Green?" he asked.

"Well...you know how you said I was Trakeena's personal bodyguard and that I was to obey orders solely from her? Well... hypothetically speaking...what if she wanted me to train her to fight?"

* * *

Naruto winced as the kage bushin's memory of Scorpius's responce to that question hit him...no wonder people didn't like bugs. How the hell had he gotten that one clone to leave blood and gore over every nook and cranny of the Scorpion Stinger like that...shadow clones couldn't even bleed! At the moment, Naruto had his ship landed on the planet Mirinoi with Trakeena waiting for him seeing as she'd teleported there after telling him where to meet her before he had a clone go ask her father about the fighting lessons. Something Naruto was glad for based off the clone's memory, that way he was already gone by the time the clone asked.

Once he landed, Trakeena entered Naruto's ship and noticed he'd had it somewhat redone to include a solid-hologram room for training.

Beside Naruto stood a Zedd-series Putty. Naruto had gone with this brand of Putty for a reason. He wanted to test Trakeena's skill level to see how much she alrady knew about fighting, something this type of Putty was perfect for seeing as striking the large Z emblem on their chests caused them to explode into pieces. it was theoretically possible to defeat a Putty with a single blow, rather than gradually beating them into submission over a protracted fight. Perfect beginner level training dummy.

"Ok Trakeena...come at this guy with everything you got. The weakspot on this guy's pretty obvious and if you hit it right away, you've got an instant win, this guy's here to help judge how much work we'll need to do." Naruto said, jerking his thumb at the Putty, which stepped forward and faced her.

"Sending that thing to face me first...you're going to get hurt if you don't take me serious." Trakeena said. Naruto just shrugged at her warning, why should he take it seriously since she didn't know how to fight at all?

"Really now? Prove it." he said and she rushed the Putty and what followed was a beat down too patetic to be woth talking about. Less then five seconds into the so-called "fight", Trakeen was face down and moaning in pain.

Naruto sighed, Trakeena had no fighting skills or any special powers other than teleportation and the ability to summon her special battle armor and while she would have been able to use her staff as a weapon, she had no training what-so-ever...she couldn't even handle a Zedd-Putty!

He had a LOT of work to do.

Taking out the Psycho rod formally used by Psycho Black, he set it aside for later if they ever even got to the point to where they began wepons training seeing as Trakeena used a staff. then walked up to the Putty and wacked the emblem on it's chest and it fell apart.

Trakeena glared at him as she pushed herself up and snarled at him "I thought you were going to train me to fight, not beat me into the ground!"

Naruto glared right back at her "Trakeena...with all due respect, you wanted me to teach you to fight, I am. And the only way to learn combat is by doing, if you don't like it because you could end up breaking a nail or something, don't waste my time since there's no way I can show you how to fight without it being hands-on, so if you're gonna complain everytime you get hit or knocked you over, shut up and get out of my sight. You wanted this, so you'll have to accept everything that comes with it, that means you WILL be risking getting knocked around. If you're mad at me for saying this, then there's no real point to me listining to you since YOU were the one who ordered me to train you. So it all comes down to you wanted something and then made it impossible to get."

Trakeena stared at him in shock then she felt herself get angry at him. He was her bodyguard, vassel, and pet! She owned him! How dare he speak that way to her!

"If you're so ticked off...why not put me in my place right here and now with your own two hands...or is running off and whining to daddy-dearest all you can do?" Naruto taunted.

Her blood boiling, Trakeena planed on doing just that, she'd show him his place alright! She'd show him she wasn't so weak that she had to hide behind her father all the time. She'd leave him beaten and broken, begging her for mercy and yet she'd give none. She stood up and glared at him.

Seeing the anger, and more importantly, the resolve in her eyes, Naruto nodded in approval.

He was relaxed, his body slouched leaving him completely open and a humorous smile tugging on the corner of his lips, resembling that of a three year old who just been secretly told who was sneaking into the cookie jar.

Trakeena rushed him with a fist held high. She swung in a right hook, amazed at how he subtly leaned back to avoid the blow. The momentum carried her into a spin, and Naruto dropped and swept her legs out from under her and she fell flat on her face.

"How did you do that?" Trakeena asked, pushing herself up. His smile faded as he took note that she had gone into a stance that made the overly crude, patchwork stances he'd used before becoming a Genin look flawlessly elegint.

"Two reasons, one is that your anger makes too tense, its resolve you're after in battle. Two, a beeline frontal assult like that one will get you killed if do it." He replied.

"You had your guard down the entire time..." She pointed out the fact.

He let out a chuckle, "Maybe, but then again, I'm not necessarily trying to stop you."

"Huh?"

"Imagine the flow of water. You can never stop it, but if you allow it to flow, you can control it. You flow and I control your flow." He said. "You wear yourself out while I focus on using as little of my own energy as possable while shifting your attacks to become my own so you're beten by the energy you put into your own attacks before I attack you myself."

Trakeena winced at that, she might not know how to fight, but she'd seen what copy of her bodyguard could do in battle. And running out of even the enegry to stand before he'd even started beating on her himself was NOT a good idea.

While she realized how bad an idea that was, Naruto thought up a way to motovate the princess.

"How about we make this a bit more interesting?" Naruto asked.

Trakeena raised a brow "How do you mean?"

"A bet." the blond said simply, "If you can ever mannge to land one solid bow on me...I'll show you my face." Naruto said, tapping his helmet, which he hadn't removed since he'd first morphed and took Deviot's ship as his own.

Trakeena felt her lips twitch, while she could've just ordered him to show her his face, the idea of a bet sounded a lot more fun.

"I'm in."

"Ok...first thing's first, you need a better stance..."

With that, Naruto strapped weights on her arms and legs then began showing her what he knew in the ways of hand-to-hand combat, going through the motions slowly with Trakeena mimicking his movements, albit with some difficulty seeing as she was unaccostomed to the weights on her limbs. When she asked about them, she got a simple answer: if you were too fast to hit, then you wouldn't get hurt in battle, so the weights were there to help her devlop that speed since if she was able to move freely with various weights on, than that would mean she'd be faster when she didn't have them on since she'd have trained to build up her speed like this.

Twelve hours later, Naruto called the training session to a close "Hey Trakeena...we gotta get back to the Scorpion Stinger. Your dad's bound to be looking for you and he's gonna be pretty pissed."

Trakeena pouted as she nodded and took the weights off. She knew that was true. "Hey Psycho...I thought of something. If you're my bodyguard, then why didn't you point out that if I could protect myself, then I wouldn't need you? Even if it was an order I gave you, there'd be no real way to argue that point."

Naruto shrugged "Its to make sure that you know how to fight if I'm not around. I am your bodyguard after all, if you could keep yourself safe, I'd be out of the job. But it'd be best if you knew how to fight without needing to be in a situation where you'd need to."

She nodded, the Just-in-case-senareo. That made sence.

"Ok...we'll resume the lessons some other time. It'll need to be on a diffrent planet or on a moon or something seeing as Scorpius would notice if we kept heading here all the time, but we'll need an excuse for why we're gone at times. Any ideas?" Naruto said.

"We could say that we're looking for the Lights of Orion...daddy's after those, so we could head to the diffrent planets and moons using that we're searching for them as an excuse and no one would be any wiser." Trakeena offered.

"Ah...clever!" Naruto said. Trakeena really knew how Scorpius thought and how to turn that to her advantage.

With that, the two headed to the cockpit of Naruto's ship and headed back to the Scorpion Stinger.

* * *

Leo grit his teeth, he had to get stronger!

His Quasar Saber struck Maya's. She'd offered to help him train...but only after all his wounds had fuly healed, something he'd begrudgingly agreed to. He'd explained what had been eating at him so much that he'd snuck out while he was still injured and she'd understood why that was, that guy who'd smacked them around was brutal, and Leo felt he had to get strong enough to protect everyone.

Meanwhile, Alpha-6 and the others all watched from the sidelines, ready to put a tranquilizer in Leo if he started pushing himself too hard again.

"Sheesh...it's Jason and Tommy all over again...the heroic red ranger becomes the rival of the evil green ranger..." Alpha-6 said, while it had been Alpha-5 who had actually been there to see the whole rivalry, Alpha-6 had learned about it in Tommy's video diary.

"This sort of thing's happened bfore?" Kai asked, getting a nod from the robot.

"Alpha-5 knew all the details, I don't. But there was someone that became the first green ranger after they got brainwashed and tried destroying the good rangers, he also devloped a rivalry on a somewhat personal level with the red ranger of the team."

Getting thoughtful nods, the rest turned back to the spar, thinking that over. So...history repeates itself.

Loe snarled under his helmet just thinking about that, another evil green ranger? Guess this one was here to finish what the first one started.

He wnet with an overhead slash only to be blocked and then a fist hit him in the gut, followed by his legs being swept out from under him. He froze as the point of Maya's Quasar Saber was less than a inch from his face.

"Leo...you get too caught up in being upset to think clearly when someone mentions that guy who beat us, it threw off your focus. I shouldn't have been able to land those hits."

Leo sighed in frustration "I know...I know...but when I think of what that guy can do to everyone..." his free hand balled into a fist as he let what he was saying hang.

Kai winced as phantom pains struck him, the couldn't tell which had hurt more...being sent flying and being slammed into the ground or being caught in an explosion, but he saw Leo's point. They were more than a little outclassed with their current level of ability and their latest enemy. That thought caused him to look at the others.

"Why arn't we training too?"

Looking at each other as they wondered that themselves, Damon and Kendrix stood before the three all morphed, and joined Leo and Maya.

The next time Psycho Green showed up, they'd be ready.


	4. 3 Wepons and robots, Ranger no more

**AUTHOR NOTE: digisovereign happened to inform me that he'll be re-posting a re-done version of, the story that inspired me to make Dimension Cross and Galaxy Lost, his "Psycho Naruto" story.  
**

* * *

A few weeks after Naruto had started training Trakeena, Naruto heard about some scew-up plan to destroy the Quasar Sabers Furio had come up with, all that happened as a result of that scheme had been the rangers getting their hands on some weapons called the Transdaggers. From what Naruto could tell, Furio was nearly on his last leg as far as Scorpius so much as letting him live. Your enemies getting something powerful and useful as a result of what you did? Not a good thing. So with that, Naruto decided to help the guy out. He wasn't on friendly terms with Furio, but they weren't on bad one either. And Furio was a way better guy to deal with than Treacheron.

Besides, he might get to beat on the Goodie-Goodie Rainbow Whimps again. And he hadn't beaten on them since his debut since all he'd been doing since then was training Trakeena to be able to fight. So why not?

"Hey yo, Fur-i-o!" Naruto called, and said general turned to see who was speaking to him.

"Psycho Green...what do you want?"

"Heard about your bad luck, so thought I'd help turn it around. Between us both those rangers'll have their hands full."

Furio scowled "I do not require your help!"

"Uh-huh...tell that to Scorpius. Think about it, what do you have to loose? I know I knocked you out before, but the reason the Psycho Rangers even exist is to destroy the good rangers...you tried to take on the Red Ranger and as a Psycho, I couldn't have that. So I HAD to put you down for the count like that. Look, you've been working for the big bad bug a long time now, right? You should know what he dose to those who fail him too often. I'm offering my help to keep you from ending up six feet under, do you really want to reject in or get back into Scorpius's good graces?"

Furio growled as he though that over, he had to confess the point was valid.

"Very well...should Trakeena allow it, I'll have you accompany me."

Nruto nodded "I'll check with Trakeena...no telling how she'll take this. If she doesn't like it, take a monster or two with you, I'd go with Chaemeliac and Harlychoke if I were you."

Furio nodded, if Trakeena didn't agree, he wouldn't be able to count on the Psycho Ranger being there to support him, so he'd bring the monsters just in case of that. This guy knew how to plan ahead. As a General, he knew just how vital that skill was.

With that, the two went their seperate ways. Furio to get the two mentioned monsters in case they were needed, and Naruto to get permission to join Furio with his latest destroy-the-rangers mission.

* * *

A few hours later, the group out to defeat the rangers arived at Terra Venture. Furio's arivl was marked in lightning-like bolts of electricity while Naruto's was in a black and green fireball.

"Huh?" Furio said, noticing an extra, "Why did you bring Trakeena?" he demanded.

Naruto sighed "Ultimatum. She came with or I wouldn't have been able to join you guys and I've had to be cuffed to Treacheronfor a year..."

Trakeena smirked at her guard, Treacheron loathed Naruto with every fiber of his being since the time he'd been beaten by her Psycho Ranger bodyguard, and in all honesty, Naruto had started to feel the same seeing as Treacheron's latest attempt to get back at him had him try to strap Naruto to the engens of the Scorpion Stinger to fry him. Not only that, but she promised to lay off teasing him for a year's worth of time in space, and due to relativity, that was a bit of time. Also, she wanted to test her training. So far she'd gone through Puddies, Tenga, Piranhatrons, Cogs, and other foot soldiers and was currently testing her skills against holograms of Goldar and Rito Revolto.

Furio grumbled something about spoiled brats, babysitters, and a warrior's place before the Galaxy Power Rangers arrived where the trio of villans were.

"Sup Red, ya miss me?" Naruto called out cheerfully, pulling out his personal Psycho Ranger weapon, a pair of spike-knuckled trench knives with serrated blades. The spikes on the knuckles had the exact same poison that Sasori had used to lace Hiruko's wepons and the iron sand of the Sandaime Kazekage's human puppet mixed in with the metal. while the blades of the trench knives were seven inches long and had a special trait of their own.

"I hope you've gotten better, Little Red Ridding Hood." Naruto said coyly as Trekeena and Furio laughed at what Naruto called Leo.

"Your so tough, then take me on then!" Leo snapped.

"With pleasure! But first I want to avoid a repeat preformance, so excuse me if I test the waters first before I dive in...Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Leo looked on as four exact duplicates of the Psycho Ranger appeared all around him, each of them announcing their precence with a poof of white smoke.

"Alright, let's go!" roared the original Naruto, raising a closed fist into the air to punctuate his words, right before rushing off towards his waiting opponent. After a brief shout of 'yes boss', his clones were quick to follow their creator's action and sided up with him on each side.

Naruto and his four clones were quickly aproaching Leo on speeds that no normal human could possibly match. The Red Ranger couldn't help but frown as he decided to take the fight to Naruto as well as Trakeena too on the Yellow an Pink Rangers and Furio challenged the Blue and Green Rangers.

Naruto and his clones saw the incoming rush of the Red Ranger. As he aproached them, they instantly started to put Naruto's plan into motion.

Once Leo close enough, they broke their formation. The two clones that were running at the left and right sides jumped aside while the original Naruto and the two copies that were closest to him leaped straight into the air, everyone effectively dodging the ranger.

Naruto smirked as his clones brought their hands together while they were all still in midair. They started to go through the seals necessary for performing the Henge no Jutsu and in a poof of white smoke, they both turned themselves into a pair of giant shuriken of which the blond Psycho Ranger was quick to grab onto after tossing his trench knives into the air, right before sending one of them spinning towards his enemy with a mighty throw before catching his wepons and standing back to see how well the Red Ranger did.

Leo dove to the side and thus managed to avoid getting his head cut off, but he heard a poof and the shadow clone, now back in its usual form, had used the ground as leverage and was now flying through the air and well on its way to make its knee connect with the back of Leo's head.

Leo managed to narrowly avoid the attack, while at the same time using it against his adversary. During the short time required for the clone to regain its momentum, theRed Ranger didn't hesitate to deliver a roundhouse kick that connected with its temple.

The clone was immediately destroyed. The quickly dissapearing white smoke being the only evidence that it had even been there in the first place. Leo narrowed his eyes as he briefly pondered upon this strange phenomenon. Not only had the green bastard managed to duplicate himself, but the duplicants had then transformed themselves into weapons. The feeling of his heel connecting with the doppelganger was unmistakenly real. But while these clones were indeed physical entities, the way it had "died" prove that they weren't exactly made of flesh and blood either. Leo eyed two of the remaining doppelgangers as they quickly aproached him from different angles. The ranger managed to skillfully avoid the attack by somersulted through the air while simultaneously smashing his heel into the unprotected back of the Kage Bunshin, destroying it just like he had done with the other one.

Leo barely had time to breath once he had his feet on the ground, before the third one pounced. It had come so quickly that he barely even had time to take note of it and was only saved because of the reflexes that he'd acquired through the intense training he'd put himself through after his first clash with the Psycho Green Ranger as he used the clone's shoulder as leverage to jump away during its attack. If he had reacted even a tenth of a second slower than he actually did, it would have been him and not the ground that would have been hit by the bunshin.

Naruto's doppelganger instantly went on the offense once it had gotten its bearings back in order. Using its hands as leverage, the clone jumped back onto its feet right before spinning around and aimed a swift kick to connect with its opponent. Leo brought his hands up and caught the oncoming limb before spinning on his heel and flinging the clone away.

The clone cursed audibly and landed on it's feet at the last second by altering its movements while still being in midair. After spinning itself around, the bunshin then proceeded by slamming its foot down onto the ground. And with the help of some strategically applied chakra, leaped into the air, flying straight over Leo's head before gracefully landing behind the Red Ranger.

Leo didn't hesitate for even a second as he quickly sprung into action. Like a silent predator he pounced and unleashed a rapid, and deadly, combo of slashs, punches and kicks upon the shadow clone's body. As the furious attacks hammered its body, causing it to dispell. As the white smoke quickly started to dissipate into the air, Leo examined  
his surroundings, searching for the original and he didn't have to wait for long at all before finding him.

Having had three of his four shadow clones destroyed, the true Naruto finally entered the battle.

The Red Ranger narrowed his eyes and fired a rapid barrage of blows upon his attacker. and the Psycho Green he'd faced burst into a cloud of white smoke that completely eveloped the ranger and at the same time effectively obscured everything from her view.

With an irritated gesture of his hand, Leo easily dispatched the annoying veil that had been cast over his eyes and was once again ready to take on the Psycho Ranger...only problem was that he was nowhere to be found.

With a snarl on his face, Leo started to look all around herself, wondering where the hell the blond could have gone until her gaze was once again brought back to the place where she had last seen her opponent and noticed something. By craning her neck slightly, she now saw that on the exact same place that Naruto had been previously standing, there was now a fairly large hole that went straight into the earth.

For a split second, Leo did nothing but stare at the sight, waiting. Then, as quickly as he possibly could, he suddenly jumped back, luckily for him just in time to see the Psycho Ranger burst through the ground in front of him with a raised fist that would have connected with his jaw if he had moved any slower. The uppercut couldn't have missed him by more than a couple of centimeters and judging by the wind that came in its wake, lightly slapping Leo in the face, he came to the conclusion that the punch most likely would have shattered his jaw if it had been allowed to hit its intended target.

Time seemed to almost slow down around the two of them for a moment as they flowed through the air. They were both so into this duel that they hardly even noticed anything that took place around them, being solely focused on each other as the two rangers locked eyes under their helmits...until the Psycho Green Ranger suddenly burst into yet another cloud of white smoke that quickly dissolved into the air.

Before Leo could even voice his shock, the ground behind him exploded with a loud bang and the real Naruto revealed himself as he jumped out of the hole he'd created. Naruto channeled wind-chakra into his fist and smashed it into Leo's stomach, a tornado forming from his arm she went flying.

Leo managed to right himself and landed in a crouch while clutching his stomach.

"Nice...you can actually keep up with my clones a little bit this time...you've been training! Guess that means I can show why these trench knives of mine are a Psycho Ranger's wepon arfter all!"

Naruto revved the hilts and the blades like one would the handel bars of a motercycle or a moped and as he did, the blades turned crimson as freshly spilt blood. As he did that, Naruto rushed forward and lept into the heart of the rangers and started slashing as them, to which they all dodged until he mannaged to deliver a horizontal slice to Kendrix across the middle of her back.

As soon as that happened, the Pink Ranger fell to the ground screaming in raw, unbridled agony. Sighing, Naruto plunged his hand into her back and with a sickenly loud snapping, tore out the section of her spine just under where he'd inflicted the injury to her back, exposing what his trench knives had done as the section of her spine to the open air as where the section of her spine where the injury done by his trench knives had been smoked and steamed af if a soldering tool had been used on the bones.

As soon as she did, Leo, Kai, Damon and Maya all seemed to snap and attacked Naruto, who lept back and away to avoid them.

The rangers crowded around Kendrix"What'd you do to her!"

"A special type of perpetual fuel-injection system that laces my trench knives' blades with a acidic napalm-like plasma, just gotta rev the hilts of my wepons to send the stuff into the blades. Ho...two last things: One, these spilkes on my knives have a extreamly leathal poison mixed in with them, and two...staying at long range won't do you any good! Watch,"

The spikes on his trench knives fired like missiles and zoomed at the rangers, who grabbed their commrad and dove out of the way seeing as they didn't want to risk if he was bluffing about the poison, but as soon as the spikes embedded in the ground, they exploded and the rangers were sent flying from the force of the blasts as emerald green energy formed into the shape of spikes and solidified into a fresh set of spikes on the hilts of his trench knives.

"Oh...I knew I forgot something: unless the spikes hit a living being, they explode upon hitting something...like it? Also, if I hadn't done that to her, the acid napalm plasma would have burnt through her spine and moved on through her vitals and out her front, killing her in the process...doing that to her spine was a necessary evil to keep her alive, think about_ that _before you lable me a Barbarian_._" Naruto asked as even Trakeena and Furio winced at the capabilities of the blond's wepons and a what he'd done to the Pink Ranger. That was harsh.

"Why'd you pull out something new at this point?" Kai demanded as he pushed himself up.

Hearing that, Naruto paused and chuckled and before long it had grown into an insane, maniacal chackle.

"Something new? Surely you jest! Hahaha...Don't you get it? These trench knives are my _own personal weapons! _I've had them since I became a Psycho Ranger, but I was being **NICE **to you Goodie-Goodie Rainbow Whimps last time I fought you and used my predecessor's wepons!" Naruto laughed.

"But why would you...?"

"There's a very thin line between easy and boring. The game's no fun if you don't have competition." Naruto said.

Leo glared at the sadistic bastard he was starting to see as his own true, personal nemesis. So this whole thing was some twisted game to him?

"Take this guy down HARD!"

With that, the rangers summoned the Galactabeasts and fromed the Megazord.

"You're toast Psycho Green!" Leo said as the Galaxy Megazord took aim at Naruto, but he was already gone, having fled with Trakeena and Furio while the Megazord was forming.

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth in the trainning room of his ship while Trakeena and Furio had returned to the Scorpion Stinger. How was he going to get control of the playing field again? He outclassed the rangers no problem in terms of ability, that much was clear...not to mention he'd yet to use any skills taught to him by the Psycho Rangers that preceeded him other then one Psycho Dash when he'd first encountered Treacheron and use of Hammer Space to store and draw his weapons. But he was no match for a giant robot. Sure, if the Galactabeasts were normal robots, he could have simply used the ability that Psycho Yellow had taught him of transforming himself into a computer virus to infect the Zords. But the problem was, these Zords were actual living beings that became mechanical by being exposed to the power of the Transdaggers, they were organic, a computer virus could't effect them. This required study on the past ranger teams before Naruto himself was a Psycho Ranger. Surely this Zord issue wasn't a new problem. There had to be a way of dealing with it.

He checked his ship's files and cross-referenced the term 'Zords'. It was mostly junk as far as Naruto's needs went. After hours without any success, hw was ready to smash the stupid consol out of frustrtion and was about to do just that when something caught his eye.

"Huh?" he said as a new file caught his attention "Hello, hello...what is this?"

He looked over the file and a vicious smirk slithered onto his lips and he laughed. This was perfect! Sasuke's ranbow-colored allies were toast! And with this, Naruto would be able to destroy all of Terra Ventur if he had to in order to see Sasuke die!

He rushed to the cocpit of his ship and took off to where the file said where what he was going to go look for's former owner had a base, maybe there'd be a clue there.

On the file was the name and details of the subject it was on. At the top was one word.

Serpentera.


	5. Double trouble and awakenings

******AUTHOR NOTE: TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS, THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY SO MUCH. BUT BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT IT AND YOUR OPINIONS ON THE CHAPTERS!**

**ALSO, I OWN NOTHING IN THE STORY, I'M JUST WRITING THIS FOR THE FUN OF IT!**

**I AM _SO_ _SORRY_ FOR THE WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Leo, Kai, Damon, and Maya looked over at Kendrix. While the medics on Terra Venture had indeed confirmed that if the part of her spine that had been brunt through by that acid-like plasma, she would be dead if it wasn't torn out so that the damaged portion of her spine protruded from her back, thought the medics had questioned how she had gotten the wound in the first place, which the other rangers avoided answering. The others knew the injury that had saved her life was so bad that she'd never be a Power Ranger again. A necessary evil...it was indeed the case.

Leo, Kai, Damon and Maya were all outraged and grief-stricken at the news. Kendrix was their friend...their comrade...and they couldn't do anything to help her!

Leo slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. Damn Psycho Green...he'd pay for this! Leo swore it!

"Ok...at least there's only one Psycho Ranger to deal with. If Psycho Green is this bad on his own, I don't want to think about if there was even ONE more Psycho Ranger to deal with..." Damon said.

The other rangers winced, that WAS a bad thought, at least Psycho Green's clones vanished after one hit. But if there was other Psycho Rangers to help him...it wasn't much of a comfort in the face of the threat that the Psycho Green Ranger presented, but at least it was something.

* * *

As Naruto headed out in search of Serpentera, his thoughts turned back to the file's information on the Zord.

It was by far the largest Zord ever created, so large, in fact, that the Red Dragon Thunderzord (which was as large as a skyscraper) looked like a mosquito by comparison and Tor the shuttle zord, which could easily fit an entire Zord Assault Team on its back was the only Zord that could withstand Serpentera, if only barely, wasn't even as big as Sepentera's foot. Serpentera resembled an Eastern Dragon in form. It attacked by firing out bolts of energy, and its colossal size allowed to crush nearly any foe and had the power to destroy whole planets. However, Serpentera's distinctive flaw was that it used up energy so quickly that it could only be used for short periods of time. The Zord's former owner, Zedd, continually attempted to find an infinite power source for Serpentera, but he always failed.

Naruto frowned at that last bit of information, it was obvious that he'd need a way to fix that problem before he went after Serpentera itself.

He typed in a serch any sort of energy source that could fix that problem on all known colonized planets that Zedd hadn't been to.

The planet Geostigma came up on the screen along with a description of it, a highly technological planet and it all ran off a single power source. A neo-plutonium power core.

Neo-plutonium core huh? A perpetual energy core that could charge a entire world as easily as someone could breath...well that would take care of Serpentera's fuel problem, and if it couldn't, nothing could.

"Now where is...? Ah...now I remember...now which program is...Program G747-61, set to have eighty-five enemies. Ugh... why that program?"

After setting the auto-pilot of the ship to head for Geostigma, the green Psycho headed to the training area, and noticed that the lights were off in there as he stayed in the doorway, The holo-enemies in this program were Oozemen. The ooze creatures were created by Ivan Ooze and the beings resembled their "father" a lot. They were actually quit disgusting in Naruto's opinion. not to mention the ooze they were made of got everywhere upon defeating them.

He watched as the person that was already in the training room unleashed their weapons, a pair of Arc Whips that could extend or retract from the wrists of their armor. The chain was constructed with 21 perfectly constructed, stainless steel discs so that they looked like smaller versions Hiruko's scorpion-like tail. They were currently stretched to an amazing forty-six-and-a-half feet long, the cord-like whips began to spark as power rushed along them. Soon it looked like the person held liquid lightning in each hand. They began to swing the whips around and electricity shot from them, Naruto watched as the whips were swung in vertical circles next to their user, leaving deep gashes in the ground that the training rooms auto-repair feature instantly took care of as the person walked towards the three Oozemen yet to be defeated, who were slowly backing away from them. The person took a large step forwards and swung their right whip at the closest Oozeman. The charged whip went right through the purple slime creature, who fell to the floor dead in two separate pieces that splattered all over at it turned back to basic slime.

One of the two remaining Oozemen screamed before attacking the person, who spun slightly and lashed out with their left whip that cut right through the thing causing it to crash to the ground in a splatter of slime. the individual took another step forwards and threw their right arm out causing the whip to wrap around the second Oozeman's neck. The Oozeman screamed in pain as it was practically struck by several lightning bolts worth of electricity before the whip tightened and cut through the thing's neck sending slime everywhere.

The figure stood there twirling the whips which cut through the ground once more as the final Oozeman tried to cower and plead for it's life, Naruto looked on as the person he was watching simply swung both whips at the slime-guy in an X and sliced the Oozeman into four pieces which like the others, turned to goop instantly.

"Thank god those things are just holograms, it'd suck to need to clean that gunk off." Naruto said as the cealing, walls and floor were covered in ooze. His voice surprising who was in the room as the holograms all vanished, leaving a bare room once more.

"Get ready, found something we're gonna need before dealing with the rangers..."

"Is it the Scorpitron Ecto-Morphicon?" the figure in the room asked.

Naruto shook his head, the Ecto-Morphicons were large insect-like machines similar to the Rangers' Zords and were powered by Ivan's slime. One had been destroyed while the other had been drained of its slime supply.

"Nope, we've got to secure a useful power supply first or we're gonna be fucked. We'll handle that first _then _go after Scorpitron and Serpentera, if we handle that first, once we get our new toys, the fun can instantly begin using them."

The figure he was speaking to grinned nastily, not that anyone could tell "You know...I love the way you're so good at figuring out things to ensure a good time."

Naruto nodded "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm just that good at being a badass. So ready to make your debut... Psycho Purple?"

The figure told the lights to switch on and a Psycho Ranger stood there, the color of the flame like sections of their armor was indeed what the Psycho Green Ranger had said. From the voice and way the new Psycho Ranger held themselves, it was clear they were female.

"Yep."

As the two Psychos made their way to the cockpit, Naruto turned to his companion "Why in god's name do you insist on using the Oozemen to train? I understand your need to improve, but why the slime balls?"

"Eh...my favorite training program. The things are as good at taking a punishment as they are at being disgusting. So I'm able to go all out, not to mention they're the only enemies that actually forced me to use my Psycho Arc Whips for the first time. I respect that much at least."

Naruto nodded, "True...I'm surprised you went with the whips rather than your usual cloice in a weapon before you were made a Psycho Ranger."

Psycho Purple stopped and placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look through her helmet. "And give _him _a hint as to who I am? I think not. Besides, I like using the whips."

Naruto laughed, "Good point, though… isn't the whip just a little bit suggestive given your personality?" Naruto quipped with obvious amusement

"You have trench knives, I have whips, seems like a fair trade off." She stated and Naruto took a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah… but my trench knives don't exactly pertain to actions outside of combat like a whip can." He quips once more with amusement directed at the female Psycho Ranger and she huffed before crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised you haven't accused me of bestiality yet." Rsycho Purple grumbled and Naruto blinked before rubbing his chin for a moment.

"Hmm… must've missed that one… thanks for doing it yourself!" He chirped and Psycho Purple harrumphed, both turned their attention to the planet as they got ready to land, it was all one giant city and the large towers there made the surface look like one giant pin cushion.

Naruto whistled. Yeah...this was definitely the place to fix Serpentera's energy problem.

"What's here that's so important?" Psycho Purple asked.

"Power core. Can't expect us to use our big guns if they run outta gas right?" Naruto chuckled "I'll get the goods, you handle the heat. Deal?"

"I've been waiting to put my skills to good use. Do you even have to ask?"

Naruto nodded. "Still...I'll deal with the automatic defenses, no need to push TOO hard on your first job. After all, once the people here find out what we're after, the whole planet'll be after us anyways."

Psycho Purple nodded in acceptance of that fact. "This is gonna be wild!"

As the ship made it's way to a docking platform, the two Psycho Rangers got to see that the planet was an insanely huge metropolises. The planet's surface couldn't even be seen under all the hover-vehicles, walkway platforms, and skyscrapers.

Naruto walked up to the nearest computer and digitized himself and entered the system. Getting a map of the planet so they could find the power core they were after as well as a planet-wide shut down the automatic defenses before exiting the system before exiting the computer.

"Ready dear? There's a base they keep some of the surface-to-orbit missles to protect this place close by, three miles north-west of here...that outta be a good way to draw some eyes." he said as his fellow Psycho Ranger placed a hand on his head and read his mind to find where the base was. When she pulled her hand away, Naruto spoke again.

"Think you're up for it?"

Psycho Purple nodded, an wide, wickedly insane grin covered by her helmet before Psycho Dashing to the base.

Alone now, Naruto grinned in the direction she'd gone "Good luck.", with that, he took off in the direction of where what they'd came to get while his partner drew fire...

* * *

The inhabitents of Geostigma must have been a paranoid race to have created missles that could go and bomb spaceships, Psycho Purple thought as she arrived at the base that they stored the misseles, then again...they did have the right to protect themselves. Otherwise that power core wouldn't be here for the two Psycho Rangers to swipe. She supposed that with Dark Spector destroyed and those that were willing to serve under him as the members of the United Allience of Evil gone, the people of the planet relaxed somewhat on security.

Big mistake.

She digitized herself and entered the base's computer and set one of the misseles to go off before exiting the computer and Psycho Dashing to a safe spot to enjoy the fireworks.

She didn't have to wait long before a mushroom cloud caused by the combind explosives in the warheads was seen and she laughed.

"It's nine hundred against one!" One of the men yelled.

Psycho Purple smiled as her whips fully extended and crackled with energy "True. But you're in over your heads! I was taught by the best, and sheer numbers are a crutch for when you're outclassed!"

Using the Psycho Dash, she blurred through their attacks and appeared between a dozen men. A lash with her Psycho Arc Whips and the men dropped in two difference pieces. She had punched and kicked the men in half with one attack. Her speed was too fast to follow but her whips wove in massive arcs,. Her legs moved so fast that they seemed to just pass through the men when he attacked.

As the bodies hit the ground he blurred away and more men dropped. The soldiers grew into a panic and put their backs together She kicked, punched, elbowed, snapped necks, and tore out hearts faster than they could follow. The men dropped just as she vanished and appeared between another group. She tore limbs off and maimed her enemies with her whips as the dead dropped at her feet.

The Psycho turned and used her energized whips to deflect dozens of blaster shots and tore through any other guards like wet tissue paper. They dropped in heaps of broken bones and metal. Their weapons and armor were splintered and destroyed. Psycho Purple lashed out with her whips, watched in satisfaction as the guards' organs spilled out as the whips hacked them in two as if they were made of hot butter. After a mere two minutes of fighting the area was covered in ankle-high blood. Organs were strewn everywhere with an endless sight of bodies torn apart. Yet she grinned as still more guards came.

She spun around in a circle, going faster and faster until she was nothing but a blur, her whips crackling with energy and seeming to scream to be cooled of the enery's heat using blood.

The female Psycho Ranger sprung forward while still spining, going so fast that it was on the heel of one foot, and sliced through buildings on either side of her, causing them to be cleanly cut through and the buildings collapsed on the guards, destroyed by one who was currently a giant top from hell. She came to a stop and grinned wickedly.

This was the most fun she'd ever had!

She looked up just in time to see several flying ahips heading her way, weapons trained on her. Scofting, Psycho Purple decided to test out the other features of her weapons and with a thought, sent the bladed disks of her whips flying off and they zoomed around her like a miniture fighter plane squadron then they flew out and each one sliced the ships apart.

Some fired at her, but the blades that were flying around in the air around suddenly all zoomed in front of her, forming a wall in front of her. The blasts from the ships' weapons struck the shield, yet when the blasts subsided, the shield and its owner were still prefectly fine.

"Is that all you've got?" the Psycho Ranger asked coyly. She then sent the disks back to destroying the ships.

* * *

Naruto was surprised at the size of the neo-plutonium core, it was as big as an orange. Raising a brow at how something so powerful could be portable, the Psycho Ranger walked up to a control pannel and activated a portable container for the power core as soon as the Neo-plutonium core was in the container, the whole planet went dark.

"Really shoud've looked into alternet energy sorces." Naruto chuckled, taking the energy core's container and demorphed before sealing the container and energy core in a scroll and changed back into his Psycho Ranger form, then used a quick rasengan to blow the door open. Naruto stopped as he could make out explosions...clearly his new comrad was still having fun. He chuckled at that and shook his head, not at all surprised Psycho Purple was delighting in her being a Psycho Ranger, all things considered, it was to be expected with the way things were for her before. Sure she got whatever she wanted, but it lacked a certain freedom do be able to do more than just sit and watch. He understood why her father didn't want her hurt, but there were limits as to what could be called being protective and what could be called imprisonment. So, he'd made her a Psycho Ranger behind her dad's back.

Sure Naruto was going to pay dearly for that, but keeping it secret was easy enough, especially with his bag of tricks. And even then, he had a valid excuse that practically granted him immunity, after all, while he may have worked under her father, "daddy dearest" wasn't who he REALLY had to take orders from!

Naruto laughed, feeling happy for her. He understood how she felt...after all, to just live on its own didn't mean you were alive. Unless you got out and actually experienced life, all your existance did was take up space. Who wanted that kind of an empty, sensless life like that?

As he turned away from the explosions, the air distorted in front of him and in the next instant, there was a humanoide figure standing in front of him, they had no skin, but they did have what seemed to be metal bones.

Under his helmet, Naruto frowned. He'd gotten free?

"Well, well...Lord Zedd himself... the self-proclaimed "Emperor of Evil". When you went on a conquest of other systems, you left Earth for Rita to deal with. But when you found out about the Power Rangers, you punished Rita, disgusted with her failure. Stripping Rita of her powers and hurling her into the depths of time, you discovered that the Rangers were no pushovers, and each of your monsters failed to defeat them. Some time after that, you managed to find a map of the Ranger's Command Center pointing out a weak point and sent Goldar and Rito in to plant a bomb and steal the Zeo Crystal. They succeeded, but before you could take advantage of it, the Machine Empire arrived and and Rita were forced to retreat, taking Serpentera to a diffrent galaxy. When this Zordon guy's energy wave washed over you and your army, you were spared and transformed into a human being. While you were human, you became an accomplished archeologist. Despite the second chance you received from Zordon's sacrifice, you wondered what you had been before the loss of your great power and influence through tyranny.

When uncovering a set of time crystals, your past self reaches out to your future one and corrupted you, restoring your full powers. With the time crystals at your disposal, you played havoc with the timeline. It took a combined effort of various Rangers from the past, present, and future to defeat you that time. When you attempted to escape you accidently dropped one of the time crystals when fleeing to a void outside of time. It was thought that it may take you eons to escape."

Zedd looked up and saw a Ranger in front of him and seemed to glare (from what Naruto could only guess seeing as Zedd had no actual face). At the decription of him and his history, Zedd chuckled darkly "Eternity is relentless...I had all the time I wanted to find a way out."

"True. But however, this could actually be a convenience to me. You see...you once had something and I'm currently looking for it. So...since reason is useless to you..." Naruto said.

The next thing Zedd knew, he was pushing himself up from the spot he'd landed after being roundhoused and looked at where his left arm had been as well as the slash on his torso as the Psycho Green Ranger spun around a pair of trench knives in his hands.

"At least you don't do those stupidly unnecessary"hi-yahs" every time you move or waist time and energy with those pointless introduction moves and poses. And your ruthlessness in a rather pleasing change of pace compaired to the Rangers I've The prevously encountered." Zedd said "Who are you?"

"Who am I? WHO am I? Fine I'll tell you." Naruto said, seeing an oppertunity to have some fun with this. He cleared his throat and began his introduction to this guy. "You see Zeddy...

When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelxebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonley being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need

...and THAT'S all you gotta know about me!"

Zedd actually laughed, an evil Ranger with a sense of humor? He loved it! "So I see. Too bad I've grown to hate all Rangers, reguardless of what side they're on. I'm afraid you'll have to die!"

Zedd aimed his staff at the Psycho Ranger, only to yelp as he was struck from behind and fell to the ground. Zedd and Naruto turned looked in the direction of the attack. Psycho Purple smiled under her helmet as she swaggered out of the shadows with one of her Psycho Arc Whips extended, spinning it around. Zedd scowled and struck out with bolts of energy from his staff only for the female Psycho Ranger to parry it with her whip.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? A skinless has-been. May I?" She asked, looking to the first of the second generation of Psycho Rangers.

"Haul off, but leave him alive and in a good enough condition to be able to talk...things'll go a lot smoother if we get the location of what we're looking for from the guy."

Psycho Purple nodded, finding the Serpentera would be delightfully simple if the Zord's former owner told them where it was. Lashing it out at the the self-proclaimed Emperor of Evil, the female Psycho Ranger's attack caused Zedd screamed as the whips tore through his exposed muscle only to feel several more lashes across his body. After taking seven more excruciating strikes he finally felt the attack stop, until something wrapped around his ankle and send him flying up before rocketing down and as he slambed into the ground, she yanked up and his leg was shreaded to the bone. Howling, Zedd tried to rise from the ground only to be wraped up with the whip as it dug into his flesh and Psycho Purple sent a pulse of energy into the whip causing Zedd to scream as the whip shocked him.

Psycho Purple extended her other whip and had the steel discs stay togeather while keeping the whip stiff as a board, allowing her to use it as a wrist-mounted sword.

Zedd growled "You...I refuse to be defeated by another Ranger, not now nor ever again!"

Zedd's body crackled with energy as Psycho Purple retracted her whips back into the wrist slots in her armor, not wanting to get caught in what she knew was coming, but Zedd grabbed her by the throat.

Not wanting her caught in the coming blast, Naruto jumped and vaulted off Psycho Purple's shoulder and slammed a fist into Zedd's face, snapping his head back with enough force to give him whiplash from the blow. Zedd released her and she ran back to the ship.

As he moved to follow, Naruto felt Zedd blast him in the back and he went tumbeling facedown.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted as the energy crackling along Zedd's body grew to insane degrees. The Psycho Ranger's ship flew past him the ship's ramp still open. As a whip sliced off the former empior of evil's arm, Psycho Purple reached out of the hatch's entry ramp and grapped Psycho Green's arm and pulled him abord and the pair rushed back to the cockpit as the entry ramp closed behind them, they had to beat the blast and get out of the orbit of the planet!

No sooner had they reached outside the planet's orbit then the ship shook as the shockwave struck them, causing Naruto and his companion to brace themselves, when it passed, they were surprised to find themselves only half shocked to see that Zedd's self-destruct had destroyed the whole planet.

Naruto bowed his head and said a silent prayer for the citizens of the now-destroyed world of Geostigma.

"Dang...I know he hated all Rangers from what he said about not being beaten by them ever again, but that's just overkill..." Psycho Purple winced.

_'Zedd...he was the same as the Uchiha: Couldn't stand that there was someone better than him, so everyone else had to pay with their lives because of HIS pride...bastard!'_ Naruto though, chenching a shaking fist at his side.

"Where to next?" his partner asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Where else? We gotta check in with the big bug to make sure he doesn't suspect something. After that, we find leads on where Serpentera and Scorpitron are. Once that's done, we'll need to find a few other people to take up the mantle of being Psycho Rangers."

Psycho Purple nodded, thought now she was shocked and a bit curious. "So...how many more Psycho Rangers will there be besides us?"

"Three more, four maximum. Orange, Gold, and Bronze, and if needed for a sixth Psycho Ranger, Silver...just need the right people to fill the roles."

Psycho Purple nodded "The havoc we could make then outta be fun!"

Naruto nodded and checked his ship's computer for a place to start searching for information. One looked like a good place to start and he headed there.

Landing on the planet Onyx, Naruto told Psycho Purple to watch the ship so they could leave at a moment's notice. She pouted under her helmet, but complied seeing as this was just going to be if there were any stray rumors of the Zord. Psycho Purple growled...stupid Zedd...just _had _to blow himself up before they could interrogate him about Serpentera's whereabouts and make this harder than it needed to be, didn't he? At the very least, they'd located Scorpitron in the files of Naruto's ship, it was being held in a "Power Rangers Appreciation Museum" on Earth in a city called Angel Grove as one of the exhibits. They could go get it at any time really.

Naruto looked around the town, it looked like the setting for a wild west movie. Shrugging that off, Naruto headed into the bar. It was easier it get information from someone who was too drunk to know what they were saying, after all.

"...I heard there's a robotic space dragon in the M51 Galaxy."

Naruto paused, a robotic space dragon? That had to be Serpentera! He headed to the one who had spoken.

"Come off it Villamax, a space dragon? You sure you haven't had anything to drink?"

"Excuse me...did you say a space dragon? Where in the M51 Galaxy is it?" Naruto asked, coming up to the alien who hopefully had the informtion he wanted.

"Ho? And why do you want to know that?" the alien, Villamax if Naruto had heard right, asked while turning to him.

"I wanna get knighted, so sue me." Naruto said with a smirk, his tone was all that gave it away because his helmet hid his features.

Villamax laughed "Well then Stranger, up for a game of poker? If you win, I'll tell you everything I know."

Naruto nodded and pulled up a chair with Villamax and eight other aliens in the bar. Once the cards were cut, shuffled, and distributed, the players all looked at their hands and Villamax chuckled.

"A Straight Flush." Villamax said, laying his hand on the table.

"Hmm...not bad, I'll see your Straight Flush and rase you a Royal one." Naruto said with a smirk under his helmet, his tone giving his pleased expression away.

Another one one of the players jumped to their feet with a blaster that somewhat resembled a shotgun in hand and aimed at the Psycho Green Ranger.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"Cheated? How pray tell could I do that? I wasn't who cut and delt the cards, so how could I rig my hand?" Naruto asked with a scoft.

"NO ONE GETS A ROYAL FLUSH ON THEIR FIRST HAND! YOU HAD TO HAVE CHEATED!"

By now, the other patrons of the bar were all turning twords the poker table after hearing the shouting, some of them hoping a brawl would start, what could they say? They enjoyed a good bar fight and the booze was always free to whoever broke the fight up. They'd jump in the fight, crack some skulls as they tore the place apart for fun, then the bartender would give free drinks to whoever said they were trying to stop the fight when they were really looking to join it for kicks.

"He didn't cheat, its just the way the cards were delt, it happens in this game, if you don't like it because you lost, then simply don't play." Villamax pointed out, standing up and moving to the bar, while he didn't drink, there was something that could be said for taming the temper of a sore looser on Onyx if they were drunk. As his back was turned, the alien who had accused Naruto of cheating turned his blaster on Villamax, aiming for the back of his head.

Seeing that Villamax was about to get shot in the back of the head, Naruto pounced on the offending alien. The blond twisted the alien's arm so he dropped his blaster before slaming his leg into the guy's side, sending him flying in the nearby wall. Grabbing him by the head he slammed it on the table. He then threw the man over the bar; he slid on the bar, taking down every bottle that was there and drenching everyone. Everyone on the bar stood up shouting and pointing.

By doing the right thing and saving Villamax's life however, the Psycho had unintentionally set off a powder keg with the more unscrupulous patrons of the Onyx bar.

Naruto ducked as a stool went flying over his head. Everyone at the bar was drunk, no one would think rationally now. He looked at the scene before him, everyone was fighting against each other, an all out brawl. With a sigh the blond decided to leave. No sooner had he left the bar than someone called out to him.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned to see Villamax walking up to him. "Hold on...you saved me from getting my head blown off, the least I can do is tell you where that dragon was when I found it. Be careful, the remains of the Machine Empire know about this robotic dragon you're looking for and are racing to claim it for themselves. It's located on the moon of the third a planet from the sun, the planet's called Earth."

The blond had to confess Villamax was a good guy, someone he knew in his gut that he could trust. He also had the feeling that this wasn't going to be their last meeting.

"Thanks for the information Villamax, I'll put it to good use. Hopefully, we'll see one another again." Naruto said, then headed back to his own ship.

"We have our heading..." Psycho Green told his female counterpart. who whooped and jumped to her feet.

"Well, all right! Where we off to?" she asked.

"Earth and its moon. And we might have a fight on our hands once we get there."

Psycho Purple laughed "Ho man...I just love being a Psycho! Thanks a ton for making me one!"

Naruto grinned under his helmet, her joy and eagerness were just contagious and Naruto actually found himself sharing in them. But as soon as they neared Earth, The ship suddenly shook violently then exploded, knocking them both out.

A warning siren blaring over his helmet's headset caused Naruto to awaken with a groan. Then he instantly gasped. Naruto knew that when in their Psycho armor, a Psycho Ranger didn't need to eat, sleep, or do other bodily functions as their energy sustained them. And, in his case, kept chakra out so techniques like the Hyuuga clan's Gentle fist Taijutsu wouldn't work on them, and they could survive in the vacuum of space.

All in all, the shinobi found that the Psycho Ranger armor was useful...And he was finding out just how useful it was right now! His Psycho suit registered massive heat building up around them, he looked down to find Psycho Purple and himself passing through the atmosphere of Earth!

Whipping around, Naruto wrapped his arms around his counterpart and held her close with his back to the ever-nearing surface of the planet in an attempt to shield her. After almost a minute they fell to the earth like a meteor and hit the ground hard.

He let go of Psycoh Purple and stared at a sign several meters away that read "Welcome To Angel Groove."

Psycho Purple groaned, disorented, awoken by the impact, "Wha...?"

Naruto, hissing in pain with each word, explained what had happened and the female Psycho Ranger groaned.

"Thanks...and we were able to survive a plunge through atmosphere as well as the impact onto solid ground...damn Psychos had good taste as far as their armor. I'll give them that much at the very least." She stood, wincing as she did so, even if her comrad had taken the brunt of the impact, she was still hurt and sore from the crash. Attack Satellites...damn all the alien attacks that had caused the need to invent something like that!

"Well...I'm not going to say that didn't suck, but at least where we landed was convenient." Naruto said, standing slowly and nodding to the sign. "Get your ride and I'll see if I can find a way to get to Serpentera. Good thing that power core was a tough mass of energy."

Seeing where they were, Psycho Purple nodded and walked into Angle Groove while Naruto psycho dashed off to find a way to get to the planet's moon. After all, how hard would it be for him to find someone with a cell phone to use to digitize himself and use radiowaves to reach the moon?

Meanwhile, his partner demorphed, stretching and rubbing her sore muscles. Then made her way to where that Power Rangers Appreciation Museum was.

Entering it, she whistled. Damn...There were modles of Zords, monsters, statues of the past Ranger teams...they even had a reconstructed, walkthrough moddle of the original Command Center Zordon had used and it contiued all the way to the Space Rangers and their final battle with Dark Spector destroyed and those that were willing to serve under him as the members of the United Allience of Evil.

She paused at a set of statues in the "Former Ranger Enemies" section and gawked before she grinned and resisted the need to give a salute or respectful bow as she beheld the first generation of Psycho Rangers, immortilized here among the past foes of former Power Ranger teams...and she was the second of their legacy, it lrft her feeling proud after hearing everything the "Space" Ranger team that had fought Astronema had to go through to hold their own with her predecessors...they even were 'saved' by Astronema once since she couldn't let them kill the Rangers yet as the more they fought, the more of Dark Specter's power they drained, and he was still too strong at the time and thus, had forcably extracted the Phycho Rangers, but the blue ranger had been hospitlized never-the-less.

Grinning at the thought, and resolving to do the first Psycho Rangers proud, she walked along the exibits until she came to the one about Ivan Ooze. Upon enter it, her eyes gleamed.

There it was...the Scorpitron Ecto-Morphicon that was ment to be her own Zord. She neared it and placed her hand on it, feeling the cool metal under her fingers and beamed at the robot. Then she slowly began to turn her hand into data, entering it.

"Hey! Hands off the exibits!" a security guard shouted, and yanked her away only to gasp as he saw her palm was empty blackness with purple ones and zeros running along where skin should have been.

"Monster!" he shouted and she choak-slammed his face onto her knee as she brought it up and smashed it into his face. Aw damn...no help for it now. body was covered in purple fire as she morphed into her armor.

At the sight of the new Psycho Ranger, the people in the building screamed and ran for the exits. Yet six didn't, and stood glaring at her.

She extended and energized her whips. "What? Think you can take me, civilians?" she said confedently.

Their only responce was to raise their wrists to show some kind of identical gadget with a utilitarian design on them, and they pressed a button on them, causing the divices to flip open to reveal a 12 button keypad. The ones she was facing quicly pressed the 3-3-5 buttons and were enveloped in light, when it faded, she paled.

OH SHIT! THE SPACE RANGERS!

Six-on-one against the Rangers that had defeated Dark Spector...NOT GOOD!

However, before anyone could move, the building shook as the roof was torn off and she found herself looking up into the face of a giant metal dragon, from which came her teacher's voice.

"The Space Rangers...Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Zhane. My predecessors told me quite a bit about you all. While I'de love to dance with you all, we've got a pressing engagement. And seeing as you have much more experience than those newbies on the Terra Venture space coloney...I'm afraid it's all a matter of yet. But we'll meet again. Count on that!" Naruto said from Serpentera's cockpit as he piloted the zord and picked up the Scorpitron Ecto-Morphicon using it's front claws before flying off with it using the dragon-shaped zord while his partner jumped onto Scorpitron, fully turning into data and entering the robot, using it as a medium to get into Serpentera.

Naruto turned to her as she de-digitized herself next to him. "You did a damn good job with all this, your training's paying off."

She smiled, enjoying the praise. "Well, I do have a lot of time on my hands thanks to dad, and a good teacher to train me, so I can train constantly. All that effort had better be paying off or I'd say there was something wrong."

Naruto laughed "True...now let's get back to the boss before he starts suspecting something."

Psycho Purple nodded as she demorphed, smiling brillently and feeling more alive than she ever had before. This was the feeling she had been after for so long. And she knew who to thank for it...her mentor being right in front of her.

After a long flight in the 'Dragonzord', they left the cockpit and entered the ship, since Serpentera was too large to fit inside it, Naruto pulled out a summoning scroll and sealed Serpentera and Scorpitron the into the pocket dimension within the roll of array-marked paper before exiting the hanger.

No sooner had he done so than he felt something slam into him from behind and something was clamped around his neck.

"About time." the voice Naruto had come to associate with both annoyance and joy, quite the unusual combination, if you thought about it, said as she got off him.

Naruto stood up and felt his eye twitch at what she had just done.

"Trakeena..." Naruto whined, having just gotten back to the Scorpion Stinger.

"Hm? What is it?" Trakeena grinned at him, holding onto a piece of rope and Naruto behind her, stubbornly digging his heels into the floor to try and keep from moving forward.

"GET THIS DAMNED THING OFF OF ME! ITS EMBARRASSING!" the green-and-black armored blond shouted as he grabbed the collar Trakeena had put on him and struggled to take it off. "Where's the…stinkin'…latch? ACK!" Trakeena immediately began to drag him like a disobedient dog.

"Don't get mad at me, its your own fault."

Naruto flooded his limbs with chakra and gaged as he struggled against Trakeena pulling at the rope his collar was tied to. "How is it my fau...GACK!"

Naruto was forced to end the chakra flowing to his arms and legs unless he wanted to get stranggled and with a final jerk, the Psycho Ranger was lying on his back.

_'Accuse ME of bestiality will you...well then...guess I'll have to show what it means to be an alpha female!' _Trakeena thought, heading for her personal living quarters on the Scorpion Stinger as she dragged Naruto behind her.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. What happened to him? Where was he? He winced as he tried to rise, his whole body hurt. Taking a look at his surroundings, he noticed he was in a hospital room. Seeing a blond girl with a steel-reinforced cable in place of her spine in the bed next to him and a wheelchair next to her own bed, he cringed. whatever had happened to her must have been overly brutal. It left him feeling sick.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "So you're finally awake. Glad to see it, my name's Kendirx." she said.

The door to the room he was in opened and four other people came in. The girl turned to them and brightened. "Hey Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya...good to see you. My reabilitation is going well, but I'll be stuck in a data analizing lab since I can't push myself since...you know."

The other people winced sympathetically before Kendirx pointed over at him, as if he was a ready-made excuse to change the subject, which, he supposed, he was. "In other news, our mystery guy woke up just before you came in."

Leo, Kai, Damon and Maya turned to him and smiled, to which he tried to respond in kind, but when he searched his memory to see if he knew these people, he found he couldn't. His memory was gone except for one thing.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

Who was he...the answer to that was all he could remember.

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**And DONE! So the Psycho Green Ranger now has a partner and they've got their zords. Added onto that, Sasuke's back and isn't psychotic right now since he can't remember anything other than his own name. **

**Also, there's going to be four more new Psycho Rangers coming up in the story: Orange, Gold, Bronze, and Silver (seeing as there's the five rangers and the Magna Defender) along with Psycho Green and Psycho Purple.**

**I've already figured out who I want some of the other Psychos to be. But I'm not giving any spoilers as to who!**


End file.
